One For All
by MedicineMan426
Summary: He thought trust was dead, He thought friendship never existed, they both thought hope was lost. Now their the only people capable of stopping a villain with a plan none of them ever imagined. OC insert of Ratchet and Clank 1.
1. Chapter 1

**I am here to bring to you my very first written fanfiction. I have been reading alot of Ratchet and Clank fanfictions lately and i figured i would give it a shot into writing my own so feedback is appreciated, just dont hate. this is mostly a rewrite for R&C 1 but some of the plot and events will change to fit in with the story. **

**if you enjoyed this chapter of the story feel free to leave feedback, this is my first fanficton ever wrote and i hope that this will encourage me to write more.**

**Thank you all, and enjoy**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced into the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>United States of America<strong>

**Planet Earth**

**7:30pm EST**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The stars lit up the night sky as Jordan looked up and observed the constellations. Jordan was very intelligent not that he really cared, standing at 5'1" and the age of 16, Jordan had a sort of athletic build due to his interest in free running and parkour. He had pale skin, brownish hair, a short mouth with thin lips, and grayish blue eyes. His attire of choice would be a Short sleeved graphic shirt with jeans but he mostly wore a black and grey checkerboard jacket with the hood over his head. He wore red athletic shoes with black laces, And a sheath on his right leg storing a U.S. M1942 Machete.

Jordan's personality wasn't very happy, when he was young he was abandoned by his parents and now he lives with foster parents as a Lonely - Depressed kinda guy with a quiet, tone to his voice. He doesn't have very good social skills mostly not talking or avoiding conversation with everyone. These traits made it difficult for him to make friends, which he had none, the only friends he had were his foster parents and a set of small Russian nesting dolls he carried in his jacket pocket. He didn't exactly trust people either so he tried avoiding friendships, or not even try at all. But he is able to push on and solve problems well by himself.

Jordan has always had a fascination with planets and everything beyond the Milky Way galaxy, he's always been a strong believer in there being more intelligent life out there then just human but never did think about it. On this night he sat outside his yard with his dolls in one hand just staring up in the stars. He looked really depressed but more than what he usually was, today at school someone he really trusted betrayed him and it hurted him greatly. Most nights he would just sit in his room and wallow in self pity, he just wants to know and be friends with just one person that he can trust but he doesn't know how it will happen.

All he wanted was an answer.

Suddenly there was a dim white light behind a shed, Jordan notice this and walked over to it. "Hey is there anyone over there"... No response, suddenly the light got brighter the closer he got to it he then slowly pulled out his machete then once he was standing face to face with the light he could feel as if a force was pulling him into it. He was soon being sucked into the light, despite resisting he was soon sucked into the light and then, Everything went dark after that. After his parents heard a sound coming from the yard they went out and didn't see Jordan or anything of him, they searched the yard for any sign of him but there was none.

Their child was gone

**Kyzil plateau**

**Planet Veldin**

**1:24pm GST**

Ratchet slowly walked out of his garage with a wrench in his hand ready to continue on his work. After months of hard work he would finally have a functioning ship and he could finally leave this dust bowl of a planet. He then hopped up on a crate due to his height and adjusted the circuit boards for the thrusters, he then pressed a button on his glove and then a female voice could be heard from it, "Final step, attach the robotic ignition system thank you for using helpdesk technology". he then sighed in frustration and sat on top of a small rock.

With nothing to do he just sat there and thought about things, he didn't exactly have much friends except for the occasional customer who visited his garage to get something fixed but he mostly referred to them as clients then true friends. And due to his work he would rarely socialize with anyone at all, let alone anyone of his own kind. He's actually seen no lombaxes at all in his lifetime.

Ratchet then laid on the rock and closed his eyes, ratchet felt truly alone, what's the point on exploring the universe if there's no one to explore it with let alone appreciate it with. He needed a true friendship, he wanted to be friends with someone who could appreciate him for what he does.

What he needed was an answer.

Suddenly he looked up and saw what was only to be described as a giant fireball coming down at a dangerous speed. It then hit the ground with a loud crash and ratchet followed the smoke to see what it was. After dispatching a few creatures and robots with his wrench he looked into the crater and saw it was a ship crash, as the smoked dissipated he saw a body, dirty, and cut up lying next to a metal thing. He went over and rolled it over and saw it as male but he didn't recognize his species but he was still alive, '_This guys still alive, I better patch him up'._ Heaving the body over his shoulders he also picked up what looked liked to be a compact robot, on the way back he couldn't help but think.

This could be the answer he was looking for

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this fanfiction. as i previously said this is my first one ever written so I do appreciate feedback (positive or neutral). If you did enjoy it then the next chapter will be up fairly soon.<strong>

**Thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2: Out of this world

**Here I am again with chapter 2: Out of this world. this is probably going to consist of a two part thing where in this chapter will mainly consist of Jordan's first arrival on Veldin and meeting ratchet. and the next chapter consisting of a few other things and hopefully the start of a great adventure.**

**If you're enjoying the story so far feel free to leave feedback.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced into the story.**

**Now without further edo, lets begin the story shall we, Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyzil Plateau<strong>

**Planet Veldin**

**5:49pm GST**

**Chapter 2: Out if this world**

Jordan's visions started to clear up as he arose from his state.

_'Ugh my head'_

He then sat himself up into a sitting position and saw what looked liked to be the interior of a garage.

_'How did I get here.. And why is it so warm. It's November'_

Jordan then proceeded to wipe his eyes and noticed the veins in his arms were.. Brighter than they normally were. He then looked next to him and saw an empty needle that said Nanotech on the side of the needle. Jordan also saw that there was a letter beside the needle. Jordan decided to pick it up and he mumbled what it said to himself

"Dear stranger I am off to go search for parts for my ship, I will be back soon. Ratchet". After Jordan read the letter, he slowly got to his feet and went over to a table and saw his machete and dolls laying beside each other, he also saw a weird robot looking thing right beside them. Ignoring the object he grabbed his machete and put it in the sheath and the dolls In his pocket and slowly made his way outside. As he got closer outside, He put the hood of his jacket over his head to block some of the brightness of the outside world but after he was outside the garage, he started observing the surroundings.

_'This doesn't look like earth'_

All he saw was nothing but sand valleys and jagged rocks as far as he could see. As he observed the area, he saw that beside the garage was a blue aircraft that didn't look anything like an American jet that he would normally see. He also saw a crate beside it, indicating that the person might not be tall at all. But that name is something that just bothered him, who would name someone after a tool, Jordan never really knew anymore and just continued to find out where he is. As he was expecting the ship, he could hear a faint sound of footsteps and he could hear they were getting louder. Jordan turned towards the sound of the footsteps and what he saw was terrifying but fascinating at the same time.

_'What the heck is that thing'_. Standing at about the same height as Jordan he was a cat-like creature with yellow fur and brown stripes, he had no shirt but had a harness thing on instead, he had no shoes and he only wore jeans , leather gloves, and a brown pilot cap. And Jordan saw that he was walking towards him, with a strange tool of some kind in his right hand

Ratchet was walking up the hillside, up to his garage after a unsuccessful attempt of scavenging the strangers ship for a ignition system. As Ratchet was walking up the hill. He saw a figure standing by his ship and observing it. He walked closer to see though that it was his awoken guest. As he approached the person, he saw that it turned around and looked right at him.

_'Alright I better go introduce myself'_

"Hello there" he said with a wave as he started to approach him "Its good to see you finally awake". He then noticed the persons eyes were fixed on the wrench he had in his hand and he saw the fear in his eyes and saw he was slowly stepping back. "It's alright I'm not gonna.." He was then cut off as he saw the person run away from him and around to the side of his garage.

He sighs _'Great, I scared him'_

He then started to get to his pace and run after him.

It must've been instincts or something but Jordan started to run away from the creature and around his garage.

"Stop, I just wanna talk to you." The creature yelled as it ran after him.

_'Time for my free running to pay off'_

He got a good head start and then he took a quick look back and saw the creature was coming after him. He the ran along the wall of the garage to avoid a wide gap and vaulted over what looked liked to be pipes protruding from the garage. He then took a quick glance back again and saw he was still after him. He then got to the back and saw a tree with a branch reaching to the roof of the garage.

_'I've never climbed a tree before, but I guess now's the time to learn'_.

Using his climbing abilities that he learned from climbing rooftops in Pittsburgh he was able to climb up the first branch and able to jump from branch to branch until he got to the final one. 'Alright don't look down now', he then slowly walked across the final branch and got to the roof of the garage. Thinking he was out of the woods he slowly walked across and then he looked back.

_'OH C'MON'_

He saw that the creature also made its way to the rooftop and still came after him. He then ran as fast as he could being chased to the front of the garage, he then decided to take a risk and when he got to the end he took a giant leap off the roof hoping he could make a soft landing.

He then realized he may have made a slight miscalculation.

The height of the garage was higher than anticipated and Jordan took a 50 foot plunge down to the ground below, despite efforts trying to stick the landing he took a hard landing on his feet. With a yell of pain he stumbled and fell to the ground where he laid there for a minute and a half.

Ratchet now stood on the roof of the garage seeing the person he was chasing on the ground In pain. Ratchet then jumped Down having no problems with the landing and rushed over to him. "Are you ok man". Jordan struggled to get up but after he had recovered, all he did was stare with anger.

"Well, now that you've stopped running can we talk now"

"About what" Jordan said, "capturing a human and performing god knows what experiments on him"

"Experiments, what are you talking about"

"THIS" he then showed him his arm and showed him his brighter looking veins, "you injected some kind of fluid into me and I want answers".

"All I did was give you some Nanotech to help treat your wounds, you were in a pretty nasty crash".

"What crash"

"That one" he then pointed to smoke that looked like was coming out of a crater. "Your ship crashed over there, I found you and brought you back here and treated your wounds".

"And where am I exactly"

"Planet Veldin"

Ratchet then saw Jordan tilt his head as if he was confused or curious about something. "You know planet Veldin... In the Solana galaxy".

Jordan took a few steps and then, just looked into the sand valleys and his legs just gave out and he went down on his knees. At this point the only thing going through Jordan's mind was how will he get home.

_'How am I going to get home now... Mom... Dad... Sis...'_

Jordan then felt a gloved hand on his shoulder and then he immediately turned his attention to the Lombax.

Ratchet saw as the person broke down in front of him. Even though he chased him and almost took a couple falls while doing it, he had sympathy for him. It's almost like he was just as alone as him and if he was going to be friends with him he had to help him every step of the way.

Ratchet then bent down and put a hand on the humans shoulder and saw him quickly look at him, "it's ok. Don't cry now, what's your name".

The human then stood up and held out his hand towards the Lombax "Jordan".

Ratchet then grabbed his hand and shook it "Well, good to meet you Jordan, Im-"

"Ratchet" Jordan finished.

"Yeah" Ratchet replied. It was complete silence for one minute between the two as Jordan was trying to figure out what to say next.

"Well, uuhh, Thank you. I'm sorry for what I did back there, I don't know what came over me".

"That's ok, sorry for startling you" .

After they both forgave each other they both started to make their way back to the garage.

* * *

><p><strong>That concludes part one to the arrival on Veldin, in the next chapter we will expect a few thing but for the most part chapter 3 will be the final part to the arrival on Veldin. so expect the story to begin next chapter or in chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if your still enjoying the story so far then stay tuned for chapter 3: New Beginnings.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

**Here we are with chapter 3 and all i can say is thank you. 40 total veiws on my story so far, it might not sound like alot but to me being new i fell like its a good start for me. knowing that people read this story encourages me to move on into the story and now i am bring chapter 3 to you guys. as i mentioned before this is going to be the final part of the arrival on veldin, so expect the adventure to begin next chapter.**

**If your enjoying the story so far feel free to leave feedback.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced into the story.**

**now that thats out of the way, lets get ready to leave this dustbowl of a planet. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyzil plateau<strong>

**Planet Veldin**

**6:00pm GST **

**Chapter 3: New Beginnings**

_'Fascinating'_

Jordan then picked up the robot and observed it, using his skills in robotics he was able to know that it was in shutdown mode and would need to be manually reset.

_'Ok how hard could this be'_.

Jordan then took a screwdriver off a workbench and proceeded to unscrew some bolts on the back of the machine. He then unscrewed the back and opened it up into the circuit boards, and what Jordan saw surprised him.

_'It's not in shutdown mode, it's main power supply is cut off'_.

Jordan saw that there was a Battery inside which he presumed was the power supply, and the wire connecting from the battery to the rest of the body was cut off. Using a little improvising he took a small wire and taped it to both of the adjacent wires. Immediately after that he could hear a voice coming out of a device in the robot.

_"Reset initiated, powering on in 8.3 minutes"._

_'Alright I just gotta wait 8 minutes now'_.

Jordan than took this weird pair of binoculars and went out to get back on top of the roof of the roo of the garage. For 2 minutes he just looked through the binoculars observing the environment, and all he did was think.

_'Well that was a little.. Weird, why would he hug me like that when we just first met, and why would he want to help me get home. maybe this guys got more personal problems than I do. Well I still don't trust the guy and I'll keep my eye on him. Ugh he reminds me to much of.. Him. I mean I don't know but in the end maybe we could end up as...'._

His train of thought was broken when he heard a loud screech that sounded like screaming. Jordan then looked through the binoculars and looked in the area he heard the noise.. No sign of anything until he saw something that caught his eyes.

"Is that... A child".

Looking Down he saw movement in a giant pond and he thought he saw a child until he heard the scream again in the direction of the movement.

_'IT IS A CHILD, I better go save... Her'._

The scream sounded like a girl scream so he presumed it was a girl. Jordan then looked down to see how far it was down, He estimated about 200 feet below.

_'Alright, leap of faith'_.

Jordan took a few steps back to get a running start. He then ran as fast as he could and dived 200 feet into the pond below. Once he was underwater he couldn't help but awe In fascination. His vision was perfectly clear and he could see weird types of coral and fish swimming around living their natural lives. This beauty ended quickly though as he saw the body sinking down to the bottom. Jordan then quickly grabbed the body and swam back to shore gently placing the body on the ground.

Jordan then placed his ear near her mouth and he didn't hear or see her breathing.

_'I hope I know what I'm doing'._

Using his knowledge he learned when he got certified for CPR he placed his hands over where he hoped the heart was and started doing chest compressions. 4 compressions in, the child started coughing water out and Jordan rolled the girl onto her side and waited for her to be done.

After the child was done coughing she laid on her back and passed out, Jordan then put his hear up to her mouth and heard and saw her breathing. Jordan gently picked up the child and he walked back up the hill to the garage.

Jordan gently laid the body on a sofa that he laid in when he first arrived and he started to assess the child.

She indeed was a girl and she was of the same species as ratchet and she also had the same fur color, and stripe color as him. Her height was to Jordan's waist and she looked to be around 7 years old. She wore a torn red short sleeved shirt and blue jeans but she didn't wear any shoes. She also had a brown nose like ratchet and she had minor scratches along her face and feet. Jordan couldn't help but awe in sympathy towards the girl.

_'Poor kid, what has she been through.. Lets not worry about that now, I better dry her off'._

He then decided to take her shirt off but halfway through doing so he quickly put them back on seeing that she had no undergarments on whatsoever. He then just decided to dry her off with her clothes on.

He then went through the garage and found what looked liked to be a hair dyer and he started drying her arms first, then her face, and then he lifted her shirt up a bit being careful not to reveal too much and he slowly started to dry off her torso. He then pulled her pants up as far as he could and started drying her legs, seeing that probably isn't enough to dry her, he found a blanket and put it over her to keep her warm. He then proceeded to place the dryer back and when he came back the girl started to slowly open her eyes which Jordan saw where sapphire blue. And she was looking at him in surprise

_'Alright now just be calm and look friendly'._

Jordan then smiled and looked at her with a friendly expression

"Hi there" he said in a soft voice. As soon as he said that the girl started to back away from him to the far side of the sofa. When Jordan started approaching the girl she started to shake and she covered here eyes with her hands. Jordan then slowly put a hand on her shoulder "it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you". Saying that the girl stopped shaking and looked at him with A scared look in her face, "you were drowning down there and I found you and saved you and brought you up here". Jordan then pointed out a window in the direction of the pond. Jordan then saw the girl cover her eyes and he could hear her sobbing Jordan then started to hug her and he whispered into her ear.

"Sssshhhh it's okay honey. don't cry, your safe now".

Jordan then started to make soothing up and down motions along her back while she was sobbing into his jacket. She then stopped crying and Jordan backed away a bit. A loud growl could then be heard from the girls stomach and Jordan was a little shocked on its noise level.

"Are you hungry".

The girl nodded at the question and Jordan went in his pocket and found a candy bar he completely forgot about.

_'I forgot I carried these things, mostly when I'm running. I can't believe it hasn't melted yet'._

"Here" Jordan held the bar out towards her and she accepted it and started eating it.

"Hey" Jordan quietly said gently tapping her shoulder, the girl looked at him "where do you live, so I can help you get back to your parents".

Jordan had to move closer to hear her but she did answer with something that Jordan never expected.

"I...don't...have...parents...".

"What. U mean, you have been out here by yourself", the girl nodded in agreement to the question and then Jordan could see tears start to develop in her eyes.

_'I guess that explains why her clothes are torn and no undergarments on'_

Jordan then sat beside the girl to comfort her and started rubbing her back again, "don't cry honey, listen I don't know what has happened to you but if you need anything, I'm here for you okay". From that response the girl slowly smiled and hugged Jordan which caught him off guard but he did hug her back. "Thank you mister" the girl said in her soft voice.

"You Don't have to call me mister, my names Jordan".

"Ok, Thank you Jordan".

"Your welcome".

Jordan then proceeded over to the table and saw that something wasn't right.

_'Something seems different..wait a minute_, _where is that..'._

He broke from his thought when he heard a deep sounding voice coming from outside.

"Interesting"

Jordan then went out and heard ratchet yelp as he jumped and fell right on his back and what Jordan saw he couldn't believe.

_'An intelligent robot that talks and acts like a normal person and operates by itself..Amazing'._

"Your quite handy with your wrench"

_'A wrench, so it wasn't a weapon, alright then'._

Ratchet then stood back up brushing some dust off himself "you bet, I built that ship with it". The robot then looked at the ship for a second before continuing on what he was going to say. "I am currently in search of someone who could be of assistance with saving the solar system. Do you know where I might find that fellow". The robot then pointed to a poster on the wall that both Lombax and human looked at. He looked similar to a human but more buff and with a more extended chin and only 3 fingers but what he was wearing made him look like he would appeal more towards children.

_'I know he supposed to look like a hero but spandex. Really'._

"We'll he's on the radio every week but other than that no, hey what's with all of this save the solar system stuff anyway".

The robot then pulled out from his chest another robot that hovered and it opened its mouth revealing a tv and on it was a older looking gentlemen with red skin and he had on some formal wear, and it looked liked he was standing on some kind of space vessel.

"Hello citizens of".

It then showed a picture of a planet that looked similar to earth and in big white letters undernath it said _Novalis _which Jordan presumed was the name of the planet,  
>The slide quickly disappeared though to show the man again.<p>

My race, the Blarg, have a slight problem. Our planet has become so polluted, so overpopulated, and poisonous that we are no longer able to dwell there. But I Chairman Drek, have a solution. We are constructing a pristine new world using only the choice selection of planetary components available. So what does this mean to you, you might ask. Using highly sophisticated technology, which you couldn't possibly understand we will be extracting a large portion of your planet and adding it to our new one. Unfortunately this change in mass will cause your planet to spin out of control and drift into the sun where it will explode into a flaming ball of gas but of course, sacrifices must be made. Thank you for your co-operation

A voice could be heard from behind the camera, "Aaannnd cut".

And if you don't like it you can take your whiny, sniveling, snot nosed populations form a line behind me and kiss my-" drek paused for a second before turning to the voice which was probably the camera man "we're still on. Well then turn it off, you idiot".

The video cut off then the robot closed its mouth and went back into the other ones chest.

_'Using other worlds and destroying them to make one, who the hell does this guy think he is'._

"The people on those planets are hosed, well good luck getting captain quark to help you out".

_'So that guy in the poster is captain quark, well I guess that name is debatable'._

"Actually you can help me, if you could use your ship to help me get to the coordinates contained in this infobot, I might be able to get some more information there".

"Even if I wanted to I can't, I'm missing a crucial component of the ship".

The robot then looked at the ship and it looked like he was scanning it, "the robotic ignition system".

"How did you know that".

"I sir happen to be equipped with the latest in robotic ignition systems, my programming allows me to start any ship I choose".

"So I agree to take you to this..wherever it is, and you agree to get my ship started for me".

"That is what I'm proposing".

Just then three ships touched Down in the distance and this startled Jordan a bit.

"Deal".

Ratchet and the robot quickly got into the cockpit and got the ship started. Ratchet then saw Jordan and looked at him

"You coming Jordan".

Jordan then nodded in agreement knowing that this maybe the only way he's going to get home and proceeded to walk to the ship, no more than half a step later he felt tugging on his arm.

"Jordan", Jordan looked Down to where the noise was coming from and saw the girl tugging on his arm.

Jordan then crouched down to her level and told here what was wrong, "what is it honey".

"Can I come with you, please I have no where else to go and I don't want to sleep in that cave again".

"Well, uuuhhh".

Jordan then saw the girls ears drop behind her head and she gave a really sad look and he could see her eyes start to water a bit. "Please"

_'Awww how can I say no to that'._

Jordan put a hand on her shoulder "of course you can come". After saying that she started to smile and they both proceeded towards the ship. After everyone was in they immediately left the planet and started to enter the empty void of space.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright now we have left veldin and are now ready to head towards novalis<strong>**. since i dont own the game i will have to rely on watching gameplay so i could improvise and turn it into something that could fit the story. (the gameplay and story will not be related at all i am just going to think of something else to make of it) so The adventure will begin in chapter 4.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4 The adventure begins

**we're back now with chapter 4 and thank you once again. 68 veiws with 1 review on the story so far. I thank you and appreciate you for veiwing in on the story. since this will get into the adventure do expect the chapter update to be slower, since I also have schooling to worry about chapter update will be slower than normal after this one.**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

**Reveiw Replies:**

**kboyer36- Thank you for that Reveiw, it's much appreciated**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced into the story.**

**Now without anymore hesitation, Let The adventure begin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The adventure Begins<strong>

Jordan looked through the window and saw the void of space and it was the most beautiful site he has ever seen in his life. Seeing stars and nebula's as far as he could see with an occasional asteroid and moon here and there.

_'If only the humans came this far'_.

His thought was lost when he heard Ratchet yell, "WHOA this is great, so that's where I was stuck this whole time". Ratchet then looked back and the ship started to jerk suddenly

"Please, return your appendages to the steering mechanism sir".

"Oh,yeah,right eh sorry" Ratchet then looked at the robot "oh and by the way, you can stop calling me sir, the names Ratchet". Ratchet then pointed at Jordan "and this is Jordan".

Jordan then waved at the robot, "greetings".

Ratchet then pointed at the girl "and this..is...uuh" Ratchet then turned towards Jordan "do you know her name Jordan".

Jordan shook his head and he started to lightly shake the girls shoulder "Hey" he said in a calm voice and the girl then turned her head to look at him, "you never told me your name". Jordan moved closer to hear her.

"uuummmm".

"You don't know your name", the girl shook her head to the question, "alright we'll have to give you one then".

"What would you call me then".

Jordan put his hand under his chin and thought about it, and then he thought of something. "Sophia...yes that's your new name".

"Ok".

"Pleased to make your acquaintance sir, and ma'am".

"You got a name" Ratchet said pointing to the robot.

"My serial number is B54296-".

He was cut off when the ship took a hard turn to the right tossing both the robot and Sophia to the side.

"Oops..I'll just call you, Clank for short, hang on".

Jordan then looked over to see Sophia rubbing her head "ow" she whispered to herself.

"You okay Sophia" Jordan said with concern

"Yeah..I think so".

Then the planet was finally in the windshield and they began their approach.

**Tobruk Crater**

**Planet Novalis**

**12:00pm GST**

"Don't you think this things exceeding a safe speed for making an entry".

"According to my calculations it appears so" Clank said looking at Jordan.

"Ratchet" Jordan said while Ratchet was looking for the brakes, "You forgot to install brakes in this thing didn't you". Ratchet gave a concerned grin "uuuhhh,_ Maybe_".

_'Shit'_.

"Hang on Sophia" Jordan said and held onto her.

Plummeting at high speed the ship crashed into a mountainside and everyone took a 3 story plummet to the ground. Jordan then hit the ground landing flat on his back knocking the wind out of him. "ugh geese this is worse than that fall back in Philly". His mind then flashed back to when he was climbing rooftops in Philadelphia and took a risk and tried to jump to a roof that was 7 feet more elevated than the one he was on. But he missed and fell 20 feet, landing flat on his back on a dumpster. His mind then snapped back to reality and he could see Ratchet running towards him.

"Are you alright Jordan" Ratchet yelled as he got closer to him.

"Yes, I'm fine" Ratchet then held out his hand and Jordan grabbed it and pulled him up. Jordan could then see Sophia on the ground and he rushed over to her.

"Sophia are you okay".

"uuuuggghhh" she moaned out as she laid there. Jordan then picked her up and put her on her feet.

"Well, were not leaving the way we came in" Ratchet said as he looked up at the sky.

"Perhaps we could borrow a ship from one of the inhabitants" Clank suggested.

"If there are any left", after Ratchet said that Clank got on Ratchets back and went into his compact form like before.

Jordan then looked at Sophia and crouched down to her level "maybe you should get on my back".

"Why, I can walk Jordan".

"For what we're probably going to go through, I think its best you should just get on my back", Saying that Sophia then got on Jordan's back in a piggy-back like form, placing her arms and legs around his body. Jordan then got up and lifted the hood up over his head and took his machete out of his sheath, "alright let's go".

they Lombax and human then proceeded down a hillside where a stationary robot was waiting for them and it looked like it shot grenades from it, Ratchet with his keen senses was able to doge the attacks and destroyed it with his wrench with no problem at all while they were continuing Ratchet was killing creatures while front flipping and dodging in the process.

_'Show off, I can top that'_

Jordan then put his free running skills to the test and climbed up an ascending tree with a mushroom like leaf top on it. he then jumped from one tree to the next and an occasional rock formation with swift speed to finally catch up with ratchet. it wasn't until then when ratchet missed a swing on a robot and the robot whacked him in the face with his hand and ratchet went back 5 feet. getting ready to make the final blow Jordan could see that he could reach the robot from where he was. He then took a giant leap off of the tree, landing on the robot and stabbed it straight in the back with his machete. he must of hit something vital because the robot never got up after that. Jordan then approached Ratchet and held his hand out towards him and Ratchet grabbed his hand and Jordan pulled him up.

"Thanks Jordan, I owe you one".

"No no, I ask for no reward".

The Lombax and human then proceeded into a building with a bridge connecting to an adjacent building, when they got near the bridge a ship flew by and blew a couple of holes in the bridge, then suddenly 5 robots flew down and onto the bridge.

"After you" Jordan said to Ratchet gesturing towards the bridge. making sure the little fuzzball has his fun Jordan let Ratchet destroy all the robots while he waited for the bridge to be clear. Once the bridge was clear Jordan then proceeded to the other side where Ratchet was already down destroying another robot. they continued on where another group of robots waiting for them guns loaded. unfortunately one robot noticed Jordan and shot at him instead of the lombax.

"WHOA" Jordan yelled as he dodged and incoming grenade. Being distracted by the human, the lombax destroyed the robots with jump attacks from his wrench.

"Are you okay Jordan" Sophia said with concern looking over him.

"Yeah I'm fine Sophia".

the three then kept walking until they arrived at a open space where a weird ship touched down with three robots guarding it. Jordan and Sophia then hid behind a rock.

"Sophia stay here okay", The girl nodded in agreement and Jordan went on top of the rock and jumped on another robot doing the same type of combat he did earlier.

Making sure the area is clear, Jordan then called for Sophia "Okay Sophia, you can come out now" Sophia then walked out from behind the rock and joined up with the four. the back of the ship then started to open up. Jordan started to push Sophia behind him so she doesnt get hurt. when the back finally opened up a alien looking creature with blue skin and a mustache and cane came rushing out the back. He looked to Formal to be hostile and with his cane didn't make him look like much of a challenge if he was an enemy.

"Don't hurt me, Don't hurt me. who are you, mercenaries, assassins, torturers, I'll tell you anything here, take my infobot, it's all I got left".

"Sir we're not assass-" Jordan was then interrupted by Ratchet "Hold on, lets see what he's got".

"We are not robbing this poor guy Ratchet" Jordan said with a glare.

"Oh Cmon, maybe this infobot may have a lead on Qwark".

Jordan Sighed with annoyance "Fine".

The infobot then opened its mouth to reveal a black and white video and there was no other than Captain Qwark backing away from a mutant like creature with chains on its legs, quark then pulled a cheesy looking blaster ready to shoot it, but it failed to function. and right when quark was about to get devoured by the creature the video froze.

"Has this ever happened to you".

the video then changed to a full screen colored close up of quark who looks like he's standing in a city that looks like something out of a sci-fi movie.

"Hi I'm Captain Qwark, and believe me, theirs nothing worse than starring down a blargian snagglebeast, _from the inside_. and knowing your equipment isn't functioning properly, that's why I come down to Al's Robo Shack for all my electronic needs. Al's has been the exclusive repair shop for my super electro gadgets since i was knee high to a sand mouse. If Al can't fix it, it's not broken, Right Al.

the video then showed a close up of a yellow alien wearing a shirt with the company logo on it, a white lab looking coat, and weird glasses that Jordan didn't recognize. "uh.." is all the alien said as he looked at the camera in surprise, but not until Qwark came out again.

"You said it pal. So if your fighting crime or just fighting grime, come to Al's Robo Shack in Metropolis for all of your robotic repairs. Al's Robo Shack, it's _Quarktastic_".

The infobot then closed its mouth and clank proceeded to put it in his storage compartment. "Do you know what this means".

Ratchet snorted. "Yeah, Captain Qwark has really sold out".

"No, it means he's in Metropolis on planet Kerwan, we need to get there to tell him about the invasion".

"Well we need a ship first" Jordan said.

the old looking alien then started to finally talk "What, huh, a ship. you mean..you're not going to torture me".

_'Uh I think I said that 2 minutes ago'_.

"Well as planetary chairman I could arrange for you to borrow our courier ship". after he said that a green rectangular shaped ship touched down into the distance landing on the area where Ratchets ship crashed.

Clank nodded, "you can count on us sir".

"Right, thank you your..chairman..shippliness"

the group then proceeded to the ship but not until ratchet noticed a narrow pathway and went towards it. meanwhile Jordan placed Sophia in the ship.

"I want you to stay here okay, we'll be right back".

"But Jordan" Sophia said with concern.

"You'll be safer here. don't worry we wont be long". Right when he was about to close the cockpit he was stopped by Sophia.

"Jordan", Jordan then looked at Sophia with curiosity "Be careful". Jordan then gave a small grin and closed the cockpit.

Jordan walked down a narrow passageway to where Ratchet was and he saw that Ratchet was turning some kind of giant screw with his wrench and it opened a door leading into a little cavern. Jordan swam over a tiny pond to catch up with him. when Jordan stepped inside it was small but on some of the walls he could see weird mushrooms that were almost as big as him. The Lombax and human then walked into an open area where 2 robots were waiting for them. Ratchet decided to take the closest one and Jordan take the farthest. using his fast reflexes Jordan was able to dodge some of the grenades and slice the robots head off with some difficulty. Ratchet then noticed a pipe underwater and decided to go down it.

"We'll. going down" Ratchet said as he took a deep breath and swam underwater into the pipe.

Jordan then jumped in the water and took the biggest breath he could take and swam under te pipe. it didnt look like a normal plumbing pipe because of its size but he wondered why are they so big. Jordan finally resurfaced on the other side were Ratchet was already on the move, jumping down from the pipe and entering another cave system. Ratchet then saw another bolt crank and turned it with his wrench. The Lombax and human then proceeded onward and saw there was an opening below them, underwater again. Just like before Jordan took a huge breath and swam underwater going through the opening and up to the other side. They were soon led outside, back to the ship were they entered another door leading into another cave, alot bigger then the first one. Sophia saw them and waved to them before they both entered the cave, Jordan waving back at Sophia before entering. It was then that 3 huge stalagmites fell down from the ceiling and aligned near moving platforms. Ratchet jumped from the stalagmites onto the moving platforms, Jordan doing the same. They were soon lead up to an interior of a building where there was a pile of crates and two doors. Jordan decided to take the left one but was stopped by a very loud noise. Jordan looked over and saw Ratchet smashing the crates and picking up what looked to be bolts and screws.

"What are you doing" Jordan said in annoyance.

"What do you think I'm doing" Ratchet said as he was smashing the crates.

_'It looks like your making enough noise to attract a horde of zombies'_.

Jordan saw that the bolts that dropped on the ground and fly into Ratchets glove. Jordan thought what made those do that, but would have to ask Clank later on. The lombax and human then proceeded to the door, when they were inside it was big, filled with circular blade like things, moving platforms, and of course, Robots. Jordan let the Wreck-It-Ratchet do all the destroying while he waited for the area to be clear. Ratchet and Jordan than went up the moving platform into a room bigger than before with more blades and moving platforms. But this time, no robots. Ratchet decided to use this safe time to destroy any crates he found in the room. Ratchet and Jordan then jumped on the platforms and headed to the top where more crates awaited. While Ratchet destroyed the crates they both treaded cautiously on a thin catwalk. Eventually entering a room where a person, similar species to the planetary chairman. was fixing a pipe, unaware that the three entered.

"Dadblast it".

Ratchet then looked at Jordan, "Look, plumbers crack" Ratchet giggled at the thought, but Jordan just scowled.

_'Yeah real mature Ratchet, I bet Sophia would of laughed at that'_ Jordan was ready for the consequences though.

"What did you just say".

The plumber then stood up and turned around. being a little taller than the two he had spikes on his shoulders, and facial hair, he also had an annoyed look on his face "I said, Look the plumbers back" He didn't look to convinced.

"Alright wise guy, shouldn't you folks be on one of them escape transports".

"Escape transports", Jordan questioned tilting his head in curiosity.

"Newsflash: giant robots attacking", the plumber gestured with mocked panicking. "The escape transports are taking all the rich folks off this gal-darn planet".

"So..why aren't you on one" Ratchet asked.

"Socioeconomic disparity".

"W-What" Ratchet said in confusion.

"He doesn't have enough money" Jordan clarified.

"I probably would of if it weren't for my clients being a bunch of cheapskates. Working people like me have to wait for Captain Qwark to save us".

_'Their rich people, the higher class, what do you expect, of course their gonna be cheapskates'_.

"Well, got anything Worth a lot of bolts" Ratchet said, curious about what he could finally spend his metal on.

The plumber then pulled out an infobot that Jordan hoped was from his back pocket. "I got this thing. Shows two weirdos ditching their ship, Its got coordinates to a desert planet to".

"An infobot, Ratchet, Jordan, we could use that".

Ratchet then held up his glove and started pressing buttons on it and Jordan pondered in thought _'Wireless transactions, hmmmmm, well I guess if it saves more room in my pocket, I guess that's interesting'_. Jordan's thought broke off as the plumber dropped the infobot and ran to an adjacent side of the room down a pipe line.

"GERONIMO".

"Did he just slide down a sewer pipe" Jordan questioned with a disgusted look on his face.

The infobot then opened its mouth and revealed video of what looks like to be the interior of a small ship with green looking aliens, similar to the plumber, but were younger and one of them wore a tie dye shirt and was fiddling with buttons while avoiding what looked to be missiles trying to shoot at them.

"Mayday, mayday. this is the solar ship Radical. we seem to be under attack from the planet surface".

"Relax Skid, its looks like some sort of fireworks display, probably in your honor". the alien on the right wore a purple suit, and had a deeper voice than skid and he was playing on his phone unaware of the outside.

A missile got a little too close for comfort as it flew by the ship inches away from hitting it. "Whoa. That was close" Skidd said in relief. but unfortunately a missile must've hit the ship as the camera shook and skid yelped, causing the other guy to look at him annoyed. "Pipe down, I can't concentrate".

"But we've been hit".

_'A dude on his phone complaining about noise...Typical American behavior'_, Jordan thought as he continued to watch the video.

The camera then showed that the ship was going down to where there was a sand colored planet "uh...an unexpected detour. When we land, I'll see if I can scare up an exhibition for ya".

"We're not gonna live that long". Both Skid and the agent then looked at the windshield to see a missile coming directly at them "Kid, let's am-scray". Skid then started to push a red button rapidly

"EJECT,EJECT" the two aliens then left from view and the video went off just as the missile hit the ship.

"Did you see that guy on the left", Ratchet said "That was Skid McMarx".

"Does he know Captain Qwark" Jordan asked.

"I doubt it, he's a pro hoverboarder, always going off about how _cool_ he is".

_'Hoverboarding, that must be their version of skateboarding in this galaxy'_.

"Looks like he's in trouble" Clank responded

"I'll say, I've never seen him so freaked out".

The three then walked over to the pipe that the plumber went down in, Jordan then looked down the pipe and then back at Ratchet who gestured his hand towards the pipe, wanting him to go first.

"no no no no no" Jordan said with a scared look.

"Why, you afraid to get wet" Ratchet said in a cocky voice.

"I'm afraid to get a disease, I don't think you know but we are going down a pipe with sewage water in it".

"So".

"My immune system isn't exactly...Durable compared to yours".

Clank then walked over to the pipe and did another one of those scanning things like he did back on Veldin, "It appears that the bacteria content in this water is 4.59266783 Percent".

Jordan Sighed "alright then". Jordan than took a few steps back and ran towards the pipe and jumped in it. "FOR AMERICA" he yelled before hitting the water and sliding down on his belly.

Ratchet, completely confused on what he just said jumped in the pipe on his belly and both lombax and human slid down the pipe, through the cavern, and out back to the ship. Sophia then saw the two coming back and moved out of the way in order for them to get in the ship. Ratchet then opened the cockpit, Jordan entering the ship on the right, and Ratchet on the left.

"Hey Sophia" Jordan said as he entered the ship.

"Hey Jordan" Sophia said happily knowing that he is ok.

Before leaving, the group started to discuss where to go first. To Metropolis to find Qwark, or the planet where Skid was at.

* * *

><p><strong>So where will the group head first, to find Qwark, or save Skidd. Find out in the next chapter, like I said because of schooling chapter update will be slower but I assure you, I will work as hard as I can to get the chapters out to you in a quick rate.<br>**

**Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are with chapter 5 and all I can say right now is, wow. 107 views on this fanfiction with one positive review on it. Thank you to all who have been reading and keeping up with the story so far and I can tell you, this one might be a little interesting. It is a little shorter than chapter 4, but chapter 6 will definitely be longer than this.**

**If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced into the story.**

**Now let's get started, Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Outpost x11<strong>

**Planet Aridia**

**8:00pm GST**

**Chapter 5: Hoverboards, Flames, and Nanotech**

The group agreed on going after Skidd first because of Jordan which had a a thorough explanation on why they should.

"I still don't understand why you took that with us" Ratchet said while he was flying as he saw Jordan examining a crate with a capital letter "G" on the front of it.

"Well I'm interested in knowing what it is and why it's distinguished from the rest of the crates we encountered".

"It's a gadgetron ammo crate, they provide ammunition for your weapons without the need to go to a vendor".

Still not knowing what he's talking about he asked "And what is Gadg-".

He was then interrupted by Clank who answered his unfinished question, "Gadgetron is one of the leading suppliers and manufacturers of gadgets and weaponry in the galaxy. They operate gadget trading in 94.5 percent of all planets in the Solana galaxy".

"And umm, what about the other 5.5 percent" Jordan said with concern.

"Well, I honestly have no answer for that".

_'Probably illegal stuff'_.

Ratchet then went over and punched the box with his fist, destroying it and the contents flying over towards Ratchet.

Jordan than looked over with an angry look towards Ratchet "You stupid son of a-".

"JORDAN" Sophia yelled which caught the attention of the rest of the group, "That's a bad word, don't say that".

Jordan sighed "ok", Jordan could then see ratchet giggling on the other side of the ship and he slowly whispered to him. "I'm gonna get you furball".

A robotic voice could then be heard from the dashboard and everyone listened, "Arriving at...Planet...Aridia".

"Make sure you land it right this time". Jordan said towards Ratchet, who only just glared at him from the remark.

They soon touched down on Planet Aridia and it sorta had the atmosphere like a desert, there were some cacti here and there but they mostly saw sand and in the distance was a giant building that looked like it was under construction. Ratchet and Jordan then got out, followed by Clank, and then noticed that Sophia was about to get out.

"Sophia stay in the ship" Jordan said which Sophia then stopped and looked at him

"But why".

"You'll be safer in the ship".

"Jordan I can take care of myself" Jordan could see Sophia start to get a little mad and tried his best to stay calm and talk it over with her.

"I'm not saying you can't, But-".

"THEN LET ME COME WITH YOU" Sophia finally snapped which surprised Jordan, causing him to step back. Sophia then started to calm down and she looked at Jordan with an upset look "Please" She said in a sad voice.

_'Damn this girls confident'_.

Jordan sighed "alright, but if we get in to a situation then you do what I say, ok".

"Ok" Sophia then got down from the ship and Jordan put her on his back, he then put his hood up and unsheathed his machete. he then ran to catch up to Ratchet. The Lombax and human then proceeded around the back of the ship to what looked like to be a crashed escape pod and standing by it is one of the men from the infobot.

"It's him Skid MckMarks" Ratchet exclaimed

"That man from the infobot" Clank added

Jordan then felt shaking on his shoulder and looked back to see it was Sophia trying to ask him something.

"What are they talking about" Sophia whispered to Jordan.

"It's a long story" Jordan said to her quickly looking back as he heard the man start to talk.

"In the flesh little dude, you guys get a load of that epic space battle I was in".

"We saw you all right" Ratchet said "Screaming for help".

Skid then hesitated, figuring out what to say from that "Uh...that was like, a war cry".

_'Yeah, Sure it was' _Jordan thought_._

"Are you injured at all from the crash" Jordan questioned.

"Nah I'm fine dude. we were on our way to hoverboard practice when me and my agent got ambushed out of like, nowhere".

"Did he survive the crash sir" Clank said, obviously with concern.

"Eh he's okay, But I've had a little trouble getting back to my ship..." Skid then looked somewhere else behind them and the Lombax, Robot, and Human looked off in the same direction. They could see these tiny red creatures that ran on two legs and had jaws with alot of sharp teeth and shark like fins on their heads. and one was chasing another one snapping at him "..Due to my sprain ankle", Skidd finished as Jordan then looked back and saw that Skidd lifted his foot to make it look like it was sprained.

"Oh come on". Ratchet said, obviously annoyed.

"If you can take out all the sandsharks, I may have a spare hoverboard for ya", Jordan could tell that Ratchet was interested and he quickly tried to dissuade him.

"Sir, we would love to help you, but we need to find Captain-"

"Shhh" Ratchet interrupted.

_'I knew it'_.

"One of your boards, Hmmm...I've always wanted a decent hoverboard..well...Alright, you just keep that foot elevated".

Leaving Skidd, they crossed a bridge into a sand dune where multiple sandsharks started coming out of the sand. Jordan, knowing that organic animals are a little bit more _manageable_ than metal robots he decided to join in with the Lombax in exterminating them. Two sandsharks started to jump at Jordan almost taking his head off, but he was able to dodge one and stab it in the head, and then the second one he cut in half while it jumped at him. Ratchet on the other hand had no problem and just swung at them with his wrench in one fluent strike. Both Lombax and Human then proceeded over another bridge into another dune where they were then surrounded by ten sandsharks. Jordan then started to critically think on what to do, he then figured out something that he hoped would work.

"Get down Ratchet", Jordan commanded to the Lombax.

"Why".

"Just do it", Ratchet then got down like Jordan said and then all ten sandsharks jumped at them, and with one swift swing Jordan did a three hundred and sixty degree spin with his machete, cutting all of the sandsharks in half. Ratchet, surprised on what Jordan just did, got up and they both continued on. They both then encountered a yellow looking pod thing and saw sandsharks around it.

"That must be were the sandsharks are coming from" Ratchet said to Jordan.

"Then I guess if we destroy all those, then this will clear the problem and you can get your dumb board" Jordan said as he saw a smirk from Ratchet.

Jordan than proceeded to kill all the sandshark and while they were distracted, Ratchet then destroyed the pod, and no more sandsharks came out from the ground in that area. They then went across another bridge where Jordan went over and destroyed another pod and Ratchet finished off a couple of loose sandsharks. Jordan then caught up to Ratchet and they both proceeded down a narrow path. They then climbed up a small mountainside where the final two pods waited for them.

Jordan then decided to take the closest pod and Ratchet take the farthest. Ratchet then dodged a couple sandsharks rushing over to the pod and destroying it with ease. Jordan however had some difficulties, killing one sandshark, stepping on another, and finally dodging one last one to destroy the pod, he then came down with one jump and destroyed the pod, with Ratchet killing the last sandshark.

"There, we did it", suddenly a final sandshark popped out of the ground behind Jordan with him completely unaware of it.

"Jordan" Ratchet yelled and pointed into the direction behind Jordan. He then looked back and saw the sandshark, but unfortunately for him, it was too late. The sandshark then opened its jaw and latched onto Jordan's arm. yelling in pain Jordan then ripped the sandshark off of his arm, which took a piece of his arm with it, and stomped on the thing with force. Jordan than dropped to his knees trying hard to hold back the tears.

"Aaaaah Dammit" Jordan yelled with agony in his tone. He then uncovered the wound and saw that a chunk of his arm was missing with the wound rapidly bleeding. Jordan covered it back up and Ratchet rushed to Jordan to make sure he is alright, followed by Sophia getting off his back to help him.

"Are you alright" Ratchet said as he saw Jordan look up at him with a death glare in his eyes.

"That board better be worth it" Jordan hissed which made Ratchet upset. Ratchet couldn't help but feel upset for him. He only did this because of a hoverboard, and now, he may have just ruined his chances of getting a friend by getting him hurt. Jordan than looked at his arm and saw that a bright light was coming from where the wound is. He then uncovered it and saw that a light was shining from the area. The light then slowly got dimmer and all he saw in place of the wound was just some dry blood from the bleeding.

"What..the...f-.." is all Jordan could say as he tried to figure out what the heck happened. His mind then thought back to something he heard.

_'All I did was give you some Nanotech to help treat your wounds'._

"It's the Nanotech that little furball injected into me back on Veldin". Jordan said to himself completely unaware that he said it out loud.

"Indeed it is" Clank added, "the Nanites seem to be functioning properly in your system".

"Alright then" Jordan said as he got back up and walked closer to the Ratchet "lets just go and get that board now". The four then jumped from the rock formation to where Skidd was. Seeing that Sophia isn't as big as the rest, Jordan figured her landing wouldn't be as easy.

"Come on Sophia, I'll catch you" in saying so Sophia then jumped from the rock and Jordan caught her and gently placed her on the ground, then they both walked over to where Skidd was.

"Is your arm okay" Sophia said as she looked up at Jordan.

"It's fine Sophia, don't worry about me" Jordan answered and they finally made it to Skidd where he was searching for something in his escape pod which Jordan presumed was the hoverboard. Skidd then pulled out a object that looked like it had two thrusters on the back, winged like things protruding at the sides on one end, and two discs on top on both ends which Jordan figured is where the feet went.

"Here man, catch" Skidd then threw the object towards Ratchet and by the way Jordan saw his expression, he knew what it was.

"A brand new Z-3000, you can't even buy these" Ratchet exclaimed as he was more joyous than Jordan has ever seen him on this trip.

"Well, I gotta bail, Catch you dudes at the hoverboard races" Skidd then Got in his escape pod and out of the cargo bay of it.

Ratchet was overjoyed about the hoverboard, but at the same time he felt guilty. He thought about what he had to go through to get that and what the cost was for doing so. Ratchet then walked over towards Jordan.

"Here" Ratchet said as he held out the hoverboard towards him "You deserve this".

Jordan then looked at the hoverboard for a few moments before pushing it back towards Ratchet "No" is all Jordan said.

"Jordan what happened back there..It's my fault...you deserve this more than me".

"Well I don't know how to use this thing and I don't know what I'll use it for".

"Then I'll teach-".

"I appreciate you giving this to me after what happened back there. But trust me, you know more about this and will have more use for it than me. You take it".

"Alright" Ratchet then gave the hoverboard to Clank who then put the object into is storage compartment, Clank then got on Ratchets back, with Sophia doing the same with Jordan. Then the Lombax and Human walked back the way they came, ready to explore more of the area. Ratchet first stopped at a vendor that had a 'G' on it similar to the crate he found, and saw Ratchet hold something that Jordan was surprised about.

"Don't tell me that's a flamethrower" Jordan could see Ratchets grin get bigger after he said that.

"Its called a pyrocitor" Ratchet said as he held on to a handle with one hand and a grip on the side with another.

The Human and Lombax then encountered more sandsharks and Jordan let Ratchet use is new toy and Ratchet sprayed a flame back and forth over the sandsharks, burning them instantly. The Human and Lombax soon came across some yellow robots with red canisters on their back and they also had flamethrowers.

_'Hmm, I wonder..'_ Jordan thought while Ratchet was already going after the robot, Jordan was able to get a clear shot of the canister and he threw his machete, sticking into the canister, and soon blowing up with the robot. Luckily for his machete it survived the explosion and he found it stuck in a bolt crate. They then continued on, finding more of those flamer robots and letting Ratchet kill them. They both soon went up in a futuristic lift into the abandoned building. The Human and Lombax moved cautiously through and found a ledge with a flamer bot on it. Ratchet then went over and jump attacked it with his wrench and knocked it off. They both then went across a conveyer belt were two more flamers jumped from another level and down on the duo. Ratchet destroyed the closest one, While Jordan threw his machete at the other robots optics, blinding it. Making sure it doesn't fall off Ratchet then hit the robot against a wall, destroying it, then Jordan retrieved his machete and proceeded to a lift that went down to the base of the building. The Lombax and Human then found a ledge with a flamer robot and sandsharks in front of it. Ratchet decided to take out the sandsharks with his pyrocitor, and Jordan throwing his machete at the robots gas canister. The robot then exploded and Ratchet saw the machete fly directly at him, using his quick reflexes he was able to duck and merely miss the machete hitting the wall behind him. Jordan then grabbed the machete and climbed up the ledge. There were then two pipes both containing sandsharks and a flamer robot on the other side. The Lombax and Human agreed on taking both pipes to hopefully confuse the robot, so Ratchet took the right one and the left one for Jordan. Ratchet then flamed the sandshark with his pyrocitor and Jordan cutting his in half, then the Robot saw Jordan and shot a flame at him. Dodging the flame, Ratchet took the distraction opportunity and hit the gas canister and pushed the robot off the edge and exploded when he hit the ground. They both then found another ledge and climbed they both climbed across it getting over to the other side. They then found more ledges but this time ascending up, Jordan let Ratchet go first as he quickly climbed up and out of the building. Jordan using his climbing skills was able to swiftly jumped from one to the other until he made it to the top. once they both found solid ground they walked over to another crashed escape pod and saw another green alien, similar to Skidd.

"Aargh, no signal whatsoever. This down time is killing me".

"Do you require medical attention sir" Jordan politely asked.

"Don't be so literal son" the alien said as he pointed at Jordan, "the problem is I'm stuck on this backwater planet and my star client is nowhere to be found".

"Hey..we saw you on that infobot. Your Skidds agent" Ratchet said.

"Was Skidds agent" He corrected "Haven't seen him since our ship crashed, and an agent without a client is like a flea without a dog". Jordan tilted his head at that analogy.

"Say, You two look like a couple of athletic kids. If you can bring back the championship prize from the hoverboard races in Blackwater city, I'll make you my next stars".

"We have no time for trivial matters sir" Clank said, knowing that there is a bigger task at hand than this.

"Hmmm...I could be the next Skidd McMarx" Ratchet said with a grin on his face, thinking about how nice that dream would be.

The group then walked into a weird transporter which took them from the agents location, underground, and back to the ship. As they were heading towards the ship Jordan could hear a rumbling sound behind him. He then turned to see that Sophia's stomach was growling again.

"You hungry again" Jordan asked.

Sophia nodded in agreement "umm, do you have anymore of that candy".

"You mean that candy bar I gave you back on Veldin".

"Yeah, it tasted really good".

"No, that was my only one Honey, Sorry".

"Oh, ok" Jordan could see Sophia put her head down in disappointment, Jordan then stopped and crouched down to Sophia's level and he put a hand on her shoulder and said to her in a soft voice.

"Don't worry Sophia I'll get you something to eat when we get to Kerwan, ok".

"But you don't have any bolts".

"I'll think of something".

Sophia then hesitated for a second, "Do you promise".

"About what".

"That you'll get me something".

Jordan then looked at her straight in the eye and smiled while holding his right hand up "You have my word".

Sophia then smiled and the two started walking back to the ship were Ratchet and Clank waited for them. Jordan then got in the ship first, pulling Sophia up into the ship due to her height. Once everybody was in, the group began their journey towards planet Kerwan.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Jordan has suffered from his first injury in this adventure. Lets hope he can hold out because he may go through more on the road ahead. Will he Die, will he forgive Ratchet, will he live up to his promise. Will just have to wait and see in chapter 6 when the group go to Metropolis in search for Captain Qwark.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6 Tensions and Problems

**Back again with chapter 6. 191 views with 2 reviews. As I said in the last chapter this will be longer, this is part 1 of 2 of the journey on metropolis. I will in here and in future chapters start making more interaction between the character, First off being Jordan and Sophia.**

**If your enjoying the story, feel free to leave feedback.**

**Review Replies:**

**RevenantReaper337- I thank you and appreciate you for your review and suggestions. If there are any similarities to here and your story, I do apologize. I have no intentions on copying or stealing.**

**-I do admit that Jordan's 360 degree spin in chapter 5 may have been a little _over the top, _especially that early on in the story. But I will try not to do stuff like that again, and I will develop them in future chapters making them more combat efficient.**

**-In this point in the story, Sophia is a tag along, and because of her age Jordan doesn't believe that she could be capable of being useful or putting her in a situation too dangerous for her. As I said, I will be developing both OC's so Sophia will become useful, actually in a couple chapters or so she will prove to be useful to the group. She will be put into a situation where combat will be introduced to her, but not on a full scale. Meaning that she will fight things like little robots and monsters. But in a full blown battle with giant robots and Blarg, probably not gonna happen. But don't worry, the group will learn what Sophia is capable of.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced into the story.**

**Now that all of the questions have been answered, Lets begin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Tensions and Problems<strong>

While flying to Kerwan Jordan noticed on his arm that his veins were its normal color before the Nanotech, this worried him so he decided to ask Clank how Nanotech works.

"Hey Clank" Jordan said turning towards the robot.

"Yes Jordan" Clank replied.

"Do you know anything about Nanotech".

"Indeed I do" the robot said "what would you like to know".

"How it exactly works".

Clank then proceeded to answer the question. "When a person injects themselves or a recipient with a syringe of Nanotech, A limited number of Nanomites are released into the bloodstream until serious injury occurs. Once the said person receives serious injury, all Nanomites in the body travel towards the injury and using advanced medical technology, they are able to bond themselves together and heal the wound".

Jordan, impressed by the response still had one more question for him "So...Nanomites can't regenerate in the body like blood" Jordan asked.

"Correct" Clank responded.

"So that means if I run out".

"Another dosage of Nanotech is applied as needed".

_'I was afraid he'd say that'_ Jordan than smirked at an analogy, _'Sorta like Eve Hypo in Bioshock'_.

A Robotic voice could be heard from the dashboard again "Arriving at...Planet...Kerwan".

"Well here we are" Ratchet announced as they slowly entered the planets atmosphere.

**Metropolis**

**Planet Kerwan**

**10:25am GST**

They passed through a thick layer of clouds until they saw something that made Jordan freeze in his place.

'_Holy_...' Jordan saw as they entered the city, floating buildings that were 5 times more taller than skyscrapers back home, traffic with nothing but hover cars, and so many different species of people just interacting with each other like there all equal.

"Amazing" Jordan said.

"I take it you've never been here before". Ratchet questioned him.

"I've never even left my planet". Jordan responded.

"We'll we better go find Al's Robo Shack if were going to get any leads on Captain Qwark". Ratchet said as he opened the cockpit.

The Four then jumped out of the cockpit and Jordan then put his hood up. Since the place seemed to be full of people and unlikely to be any hostiles, he decided to keep his machete in the sheath. Seeing all of the people and due to her young nature, Sophia held her hand out towards Jordan and he took it and the group then proceeded down a glass walkway Towards a Gadgetron Vendor. Ratchet then looked back to see that Jordan was holding Sophia's hand while they were walking down the walkway.

"Awwwww you two look nice together" Ratchet said as Jordan gave him a death glare immediately after he said that. They then continued to walk down the walkway to the Gadgetron Vendor. "We better get some new weapons before we move on". with that said, a hologram popped up of an alien that was similar to Skids race.

"What can I do for you today" the man said as Jordan stepped up to answer the question.

"Uh, we are in the market to buy some weapons" Jordan answered as he hesitated for a moment.

"Then you've come to the right place" a screen then popped up with an organized list, arranging weapons in multiple categories including Blasters,Explosives,Attachments,etc. Since they don't monitor purchases, buying weapons was easy. Jordan's eye was then caught on a blaster that was 1200 bolts, Jordan had no idea how he was gonna get that but Ratchet said that he would pay for it, knowing it would take his companion a while to come up with that kind of money. Ratchet then bought himself a bomb glove and a attachment for his pyrocitor, giving the flame better range. They both were then about to head out until the alien saw an object on Jordan's neck that caught his eye.

"Hey, that's some nice jewelry you got there, I dont recognize the material, I am intrested in taking that off your hands". Jordan then looked at the item in question and saw that it was his Solid Gold Necklace his sister got him. Jordan was real hesitant because of it being a family heirloom, but wanted to know what he was being offered.

"How much are you willing to offer for it" Jordan said being a little cautious on the offer. The man offered him 800 bolts and an older model ear-bud phone with total internet access built into it. Jordan, knowing how much that necklace was important to him, stood there and thought. Jordan knew where he got the necklace and his mind thought back to when he did. It was on his 16th birthday and he saw his sister carrying a little box, Jordan then opened it and saw it was the necklace. He could remember his sister investing her life savings into buying it and he loved it and would not trade it even for all the money in the world for it. It had so much sentimental value to him, but he realized if he's going to make it home and survive in this galaxy...some sacrifices...have to be made. Jordan than removed the necklace then a little compartment in the vendor came out to where he had to put the necklace. Jordan then tightly gripped the necklace and whispered to himself "Anna..I hope you understand". Jordan placed the necklace in the compartment and closed it. 5 seconds later, he opened it and the earpiece was in there with a preloaded bank account containing the 800 bolts.

"Pleasure doing business with you" the hologram said before the two walked away and continued to find Al"s.

"There, now you can collect bolts yourself now". Ratchet said seeing Jordan real gloomy now.

"Yeah" Jordan said in a quiet deep tone looking depressed.

"Whats wrong, aren't you happy, you got a Ephone with some extra bolts". Ratchet said surprised about Jordan's reaction.

"No I'm happy" Jordan said with his still quiet tone.

"Don't tell me you were thinking about keeping that necklace". Ratchet said "what did that have that this thing didn't ". Jordan started to get angry after he said that, clenching his fist tighter to every word he said "did that thing collect bolts like this does, did that have total access to the Internet, Heck I bet it didn't even-".

"THAT NECKLACE HAD ALOT OF IMPORTANCE TO ME" Ratchet was interrupted as Jordan finally snapped, causing the three to stop in their place, and catching the attention of some passing tourist. Jordan sighed "look, that necklace had a lot of sentimental value to me, so much that its worth more than every gold bolt In the galaxy". Ratchet was surprised to hear that knowing how much it did mean to him.

"Excuse me sir" Jordan then quickly looked behind him to see there was another cat-like creature but with brown fur and looked more like a real cat. "I don't mean to interrupt but are you folks in need of any help". The polite gentleman asked.

"No" Jordan answered "were just looking for Al's Robo Shack, do you know where that's at" Jordan asked.

"I unfortunately do not sir, sorry".

"We'll alright then. Thank you for your concern". Jordan then shook the gentleman's hand and the group went off.

While trying to find Qwark Jordan started fiddling with his Ephone to get familiar with it. He pressed a button on the side and a projection popped up in front of his face, showing multiple applications on the screen. Jordan eventually was able to figure out how to get online and he looked up the species that the polite man was.

'_Cazzar, hmmm, well I guess I better take this opportunity to put some new knowledge in me'_.

Jordan slowly started reading on about separate species. He then found the species that Ratchet and Sophia was, and was fascinated with the information on them.

_'Interesting, they seem to have developed more advanced technology than us and seem to have solved the theory for interdimensional travel'_. Jordan would read more later though as they proceeded towards a sky train, where these weird creatures that looked organic waited for them and an infobot on the other side.

"Who are these guys". Jordan said curiously.

"Blarg" Ratchet said pulling out his bomb glove, "They must be Dreks men".

"Sophia get behind me" Jordan said as Sophia got behind him and Jordan proceeded to pull out his blaster. Jordan has shot guns in his past but never under pressure, or at someone. He also wasn't that great of a shot. But hopefully with the adrenaline he could get from this, he may improve. Jordan and Sophia then took cover behind a conveniently placed bolt crate while Ratchet got trigger happy with his bomb glove. The blarg then shot rockets at Ratchet that didn't give too much of a blast radius when it comes to explosives, Ratchet tossed his first bomb at the first guy, but didn't kill him. He then threw another one and knocked him off the train. Jordan then took the second one, shooting him with one bullet, but missed. Then shooting him a second time, but missed again. And finally a third time, but grazed him.

_'Dammit'_ He said in his mind thinking that he finally got a shot. Ratchet then threw a bomb at him and killed him. The train then started to move and Jordan put Sophia on his back and started jumping from one platform to the other catching up with Ratchet. The blarg then shot a missile at the two which they both dodged and the guy was getting ready for a second shot. Jordan decided to distract it while Ratchet got his Pyrocitor with new range attachment ready. Ratchet then hopped to another platform to get closer and torched the blarg. The Blarg then cried in pain due to the fire and fell of the ledge as well. The final blarg then waited on the final platform with the infobot next to it. The Lombax and Human jumped to another platform and the train slowly started to turn. Jordan tried shooting him again, but missed because of the train turning. Jordan started to move his aim to the right of him and shot again, finally hitting him in the side of the abdomen. Ratchet came up with a final blow and killed him. They finally got to the final platform where the infobot stayed, but not until a blarg jumped from the top of the train onto the platform. Jordan, with his fast reflexes dodged a swing from the Blarg and shot him square in the chest. due to the blargs height, he unsheathed his machete and stabbed it in the mid center of the abdomen. The Blarg then stumbled and fell off the ledge.

_'Shit'_ Jordan thought as he looked at what he just did, looking at his machete as he saw the blood covering it, shaking at the thought of it. He's never killed anyone and never had intentions on doing so. But knowing the trail ahead, he hopes he doesn't have to take lives like that again, despite knowing that he might have to. The train slowly came to a stop and the infobot hopped off the train and hovered down to a entrance. The Lombax and Human Started to run after it to another lift, it then stopped and opened its mouth to reveal a message Drek was sending to a Robot.

"Greetings, executive Chairman Drek" The large robot said with a deep voice.

"Dispense the pleasantries Lieutenant" Drek said obviously angry about something by the way of the tone. "My sources tell me that you're behind schedule. You must prepare this planet to be harvested for our new world".

"Yes sir, as you can see, everything is moving along as planned". The camera then showed two robots trying to cut down a tree with a futuristic looking axe, but unfortunately for the robot, he cuts his friend in the process of doing so.

"I'm counting on you lieutenant, and as your former commanding officer can tell you, I don't take disappointment well".

"Yes sir, I wont fail you" The video then stopped and Clank put the infobot in his storage compartment.

"Drek is destroying yet another planet" Clank said worried.

"Yeah but If that's the kinda help he's getting, I don't think we have anything to worry about". Ratchet said knowing that the one display of those two robots means that they aren't as smart as the Blarg.

"You should not underestimate Chairmen Drek, He's quite dangerous, we must find Captain Qwark" Clank said.

"Look, that lieutenant doesn't seem so tough, lets take him ourselves" Ratchet said determined to just kill him than interrogate him.

"Hmmm" Clank thought "perhaps we can persuade the lieutenant to tell us where Drek is".

"Now your talking" Ratchet said as he pointed two fingers towards Clank.

Before the group left Jordan noticed a dumpster and Jordan thought he recognized something in the pile.

_'Is that a...gas mask'_. Jordan then rushed to the dumpster and dug into it trying to find the object in question.

"uuuh, what are you doing" Ratchet said, unsure of what caused this strange behavior in Jordan.

"Got em" Jordan exclaimed as he held two objects, one smaller than the other. They were what looked to be the bottom parts of a gas mask with two filters protruding on both sides. One was adult size which did fit over Jordan's mouth, and a smaller one that looked to be Sophia's size.

"Here, can you hold these Clank" Jordan said as he knew in his mind that they would come in handy in the mere future. Clank then took the objects and put them in his storage compartment. The group then went down the lift and continued their search for Qwark.

* * *

><p><strong>Jordan has now been introduced into combat with real organics and not monsters. I do understand that the gas mask part at the end may seem a little <em>Random<em>, but the masks will play a crucial role in the future chapters. Tune in next time where we see if the group will find Qwark.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7 Promises are Promises

**We are now here with chapter 7, 237 views with 2 review. Thank you to all who have been supporting this story. If you notice too I also posted a cover art for this story, I'm not very good on drawing people, so that will be the main one for this story. I may also make a redraw for it adding in something that will be mentioned in this story here. This is the final part to their adventure in metropolis and is a little longer than the previous one.**

**If your enjoying the story so far or like the new cover art, Feel free to leave feedback.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

**Now lets get moving with Chapter 7 shall we.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Promises Are Promises<strong>

The group continued walking until they arrived at a grand entrance and inside they could see from a distance an object that looked like it was on a spring and it looked liked Captain Qwark. Jordan saw this and also saw Clank rushing down towards it.

"Hold up Clank" Jordan yelled, catching up to him, with Ratchet behind him. When they finally got near the object it was indeed Captain Qwark, but it turns out it was a robot of Captain Qwark on a spring. In Captain Qwarks voice, the robot started to talk.

"Welcome to the Captain Qwark Fitness course, if your strong enough, fast enough,and clever enough to beat my fitness challenge you will receive a reward from my head trainer. Simply make your way to the third island to complete the course. Good luck". He then talked really fast about a health warning,"Qwark Enterprises is not responsible for sprains,broken bones,snapped tendons,bruised egos or accidental death while taking the challenge".

"Excuse me Captain, but we have more pressing issues, we urgently need your assistance" Clank said, unaware that he was talking to a robot of Captain Qwark.

"Clank" Ratchet said, knowing how stupid Clank must look.

"Yes Ratchet".

"Do you notice something, unusual about Captain Qwark".

"Well I find the fact that he has a spring where his legs should be to be quite puzzling".

"And why do you think that is".

"possibly an injury occurred while battling evil".

"This isn't the real Captain Qwark you numbskull, its a robot".

"Oh" Clank said, finally seeing that it was a robot of Captain Qwark.

"Well we better get moving and complete this course" Jordan said and the two began the course. Ratchet and Jordan started to slowly climb a rock formation, using the climbing skills that Jordan has learned so far, he was able to find little cracks and crevasses in the rock and slowly make the ascend. The two then jumped a small gap and climbed a ledge leading to two opposing walls. Ratchet went first and using his strength he jumped from one wall to the other to make it to the top. Since Jordan wasn't as good as Ratchet, he had some difficulties. Jordan tried the method that Ratchet did, but didnt make the first jump and fell. But Jordan thought of something and using all of his strength, He jumped the first wall and using all of his leg strength pushed himself as hard as he could to the other wall. He repeated the process until he was finally up with Ratchet. They walked around a corner and saw another wall climb, but bigger. Ratchet went first again and repeated his climbing and got to the top. Jordan then repeated his move, but got too tired near the top and messed up his footing and was about to fall, But Ratchet grabbed his arm and pulled him up. They two then came across a pipe thing that looked like a zip line, leading to an opposing island. Ratchet went first once again and put his wrench over the pipe and went down and waited for Jordan on the other island. Jordan proceeded to do the same thing and unsheathed his machete and put it over the pipe, but was stopped suddenly by Sophia.

"Uuhh Jordan" Sophia said worriedly.

"Just hold on tight Sophia" Jordan then got a running start and went down the zipline. At the same time he went, he could feel his body being more compressed than what it usually was, but he knew it was Sophia. They eventually went down and the two continued on. They jumped across two little islands until they came across a building with stationary, and moving ledges. Ratchet swiftly started jumping and somersaulting over the ledges and moving platforms, but Jordan just normally climbed up them. Jordan then saw Ratchet climbing up a moving jump wall.

"Great" Jordan said to himself as he knew he had problems with these kinda things. Jordan jumped over two moving platforms and got to the moving jump walls. Luckily they were the size of the first ones and as fast as he could, he climbed up the wall and saw two opposing moving platforms. Jordan knew a lot about timing and climbed up the first one, and eventually the second one. Jordan then walked around another corner and saw another moving jump wall, but just as high as the second one. "Oh no" Jordan said in his mind, knowing he had difficulties with this kind of wall. "Alright cmon now, use all you got" Jordan thought as he took one deep breath and quickly jumped up the wall to the top. Jordan saw Ratchet destroying more bolt crates but saw that he missed a spot. "Well I better stock up" Jordan said as he started puncturing holes in the boxes and saw the bolts fly out towards him, but dissapear in front of him. "What the heck" Jordan said to himself, he then saw that his account had more bolts than he originally had. Jordan didn't understand it until he looked it up. Using special infrared technology the phone is able to use special infrared sensors in an area around the person and would break bolts down to the smallest atom when they got close, and process them down into credits, which could then be transferred to a bank account. And with special magnetic technology it is able to attract bolts from a specific distance. After Jordan was done getting all the bolts from the pile, he saw Ratchet go down another zipline to the final island where a women was waiting and doing stretches of some kind.

"Here we go again Sophia" Jordan said as he put his machete on the zipline and Sophia held on and they both went down to meet Ratchet and the women, who was probably Qwarks head trainer. When they got down there they saw that this women was a robot and a little on the, _Big_ side and she had a legit German accent.

"Listen up you lard balls, that was the most pathetic display I have ever seen on that obstacle course" The lady said in angry disappointment.

"What do you mean" Ratchet said.

"We finished the circuit ma'am" Clank added.

"Yeah, but it was weak, weak, WEAK, When I was competing I would devour courses like that for breakfast".

"Huh, I bet that's not all" Ratchet whispered to Jordan and Sophia, in which she giggled but Jordan just smirked.

"If it were up to me, you would drill, drill, DRILL, for the rest of the day. But somehow, you managed to impress that fool Captain Qwark".

"Captain Qwark knows about us" Clank said, Completely confused on how Qwark knows about them.

"He most certainly does, and worst of all, he wants me to give you a prize for that ridiculous performance".

"What is it" Jordan said, Curious to know.

"I'm suppose to give you a Swingshot, so you can sway to and fro like little insects".

"Cool, lets see it" Ratchet said.

"Not so fast, Today the four of you disgraced my obstacle course, so I'm gonna make you pay".

"That's not fair" Sophia said

The lady Tsked "To bad, life's not fair".

_'Oh yay, even the women here are as rude as the ones back on earth'_.

Ratchet proceeded to pay the 1000 bolts the lady charged for the Swingshot, Ratchet then put it on his arm and was joyous over it.

"Sweet, I bet Captain Qwark uses stuff like this all the time" Ratchet said putting on his arm a weird device with a grappling hook built into it.

"Ha, real men could swing without silly toys like that" the lady said as she got on an air taxi and typed in coordinates to somewhere. "The four of you make me sick". The lady then zoomed off in her taxi while Clanked waved goodbye to her.

"Hey what about me" Jordan yelled as the taxi started to fly off. Jordan just nodded and whispered to himself "_Dummkopf_", But too loud that Sophia heard.

"What" Sophia said to Jordan in confusion.

"What" Jordan answered back.

"What did you say" Sophia said.

"Nothing".

"Jordan, I heard you say something".

"Lets just get moving" Jordan and Ratchet then saw a weird hovering circular thing and Ratchet told Jordan they were called Versa targets. Ratchet used his Swingshot which the grappling hook then came out and attached itself to the Versa target and quickly pulled him over to another platform. Jordan just simply went down to the ground and climbed up it. They saw that there were two of them now and there was a laser thing connecting them. Jordan held on to Ratchet and they swung across to another platform where there was a zipline leading to the course entrance. Ratchet went down it first, followed by Jordan. They both then went out the entrance and hopped on an air taxi.

"We still need a lead on Qwark and we have yet to find Al's Robo shack" Ratchet said while Jordan was on his Ephone looking up directions to the place.

"Well I just got coordinates to the place" In saying so Jordan walked over to a dashboard on the taxi and typed in the coordinates and the taxi was soon rushing off.

"You don't sound like your from around here" Ratchet said to Jordan.

"What" Jordan said to Ratchet.

"You didn't know anything about Gadgetron or Veldin when I met you, where are you from".

"Planet Earth of course".

"Planet what" Ratchet said with confusion.

"Planet Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy".

"You mean..Your from another galaxy". Ratchet said, now knowing that his ally was not native to Solana at all, and it explains some of his weird questions and strange behavior.

"Yep" Jordan said. The taxi then stopped and in front of them was a little building and on top of it was a statue, similar to the infobot.

"Well, I guess that's it", Jordan said to the group as they slowly made their way into the shack, where they saw a person in a labcoat similar to the guy on the infobot, and he was repairing a robot of some kind.

"Ratchet, Jordan, its that man from the infobot, remember he knows Captain Qwark" Clank said.

"Hey your that robot guy right" Ratchet said.

"No, actually I build robots" Al said as he turned to the group. "I myself am not a robot guy per-say", he then started laughing like a geek normally would laugh.

"Nerd" Ratchet said at Clank.

"I like him" Clank said.

"I think he's alright" Jordan said, turning to Ratchet.

"Now that we've cleared that up, what can I do for you" Al said moving up towards the counter.

"We saw your infobot announcement, you were with Captain Qwark, I'm looking for Captain Qwark, we thought you could help us" Clank said hoping to get the answer he's looking for.

"Your logic is commendable, however I haven't seen Captain Qwark since we shot that commercial" Al then pulled a magnifier thing over his head and looked down at Clank.

"Say, do you run on XP-18 sisterboards".

"Version 7.66" Clank answered.

"Back at ya, I may be able to help you after all, How does a Helipack upgrade sound".

"Upgrade" Jordan questioned.

"Natch" Al answered, "since he's a seven-six-six, I should be able to have the little guy up and flying in no time. Of course I'll need my fee..for service".

"How much" Jordan said.

"1000 bolts, to be exact" Al said. Since Jordan wanted to help the group and knowing that Ratchet has already spent a good amount of bolts so far, Jordan decided he would pay this time. With only 200 bolts left in Jordan's account, Al lifted Clank over the table. "Ok this wont hurt a bit".

"Hey" Clank said as he was lifted behind the counter and the group heard sounds of various tools and because of Al, they couldn't get a good view. But as soon as it started, he was finished.

"Hey Ratchet, am I cool now" Suddenly 3 helicopter propellers came out of Clank, one on his head, and two on his arms.

Ratchet laughed "Yeah, you the man Clank".

"Your welcome" Al said, expecting to get some appreciation for his work.

"Alright lets get going" Ratchet said but Jordan stopped and suddenly thought._ 'If he could do that to Clank, I wonder what he could do to this'_. Jordan thenunsheathed his machete and got an idea.

"Hold on a sec" Jordan said as he approached the counter again.

"Can I help you sir" Al said leaning into the counter.

"Could you, by any chance, turn this into something that I could use for climbing and fighting". Jordan said as he unsheathed his machete and put it on the counter, Al put his magnifier back on and observed it.

"Ive never upgraded a weapon with such technology as this, but I bet I'll come up with something", The two then for 5 minutes stood there and discussed things until they came up with a solution.

"Well here you go, this should do it" Al said as he handed back the machete that now had a red button on the handle. Jordan then pressed the button and the blade started to turn a dark yellowish color, And he knew that it worked. Using special Heating technology, the idea was, that if you push the button, It would heat the blade up, 4 times hotter than magma, making it so it would melt through almost any surface (Adamite being the exception). And because of the blades design, it never lost its shape when the upgrade was used. After it hits a surface it will automatically shut off after 2 seconds and return to its normal state. Jordan was pleased by the results and because of its simple mechanism, Al charged him 150 bolts. Jordan paid it with now only 50 bolts remaining.

"Thank you for your services sir" Jordan said to Al as he walked outside to meet with Ratchet.

"Your welcome" Al yelled as he continued to work on the robot. Jordan then got on the taxi and the group went back to the ship.

"What were you doing back there" Ratchet said with curiosity.

"Well, since you have that Swingshot and we may encounter problems with those Versa targets, I got an upgrade for my machete". Jordan then pushed the button and Ratchet saw the blade turn yellow.

"Whoa, Okay then" Ratchet said and Jordan pushed the button again turning it off, and unsheathed his machete. The taxi then stopped outside of the area where the ship was and Jordan noticed a pile of bolt crates. Jordan hurried over and started to test his new upgrade. He pushed the button and Jordan swung and the machete sliced clean through all of the bolt crates on the bottom and the pile came falling down. Jordan then just punctured holes in the rest, and the contents flew out of the crates, causing the bolts to fly, and disappear in front of him. Jordan looked into his account and saw he had 900 bolt now. While heading back to the ship Jordan noticed two vending machines, one for food, and one for beverages. Jordan wasn't that hungry or thirsty until he remembered something back on Aridia. Jordan still remembers that promise he made to Sophia and he wanted to keep his word. As he always said _'Promises are Promises'_. Jordan walked over to the machines and got a bag of chips, and a drink that tasted like something Sophia would like. Jordan then walked over to Sophia and gave her the items.

"Here Sophia, its not much but I'll try to get you something better later" Jordan said and Sophia took the items and started eating them.

"Thank you" Sophia said.

"No problem" Jordan said as he lifted Sophia up and into the ship, As Jordan was about to get in he heard Ratchet.

"Jordan" Ratchet yelled as Jordan looked over and saw Ratchet and Clank farther away from the ship. "Can we talk to you for a second" Ratchet said, Jordan then jumped off the ship.

"Stay here Sophia" Jordan said as he started to walk over towards the duo.

"Whats up" Jordan said as he saw Ratchet give him an expression, hoping for Jordan not to get mad at what he's about to hear.

"Listen, you care for Sophia right" Ratchet questioned.

"Correct" Jordan answered.

"And you want her to be safe..right".

"Uuuh, Yeeaahh" Jordan said, confused on where this conversation is going.

"Well we have been discussing something and we found an orphanage here in metropolis, So if we could-" Ratchet was cut off as he heard Jordan in a slightly more angry tone.

"You can't be serious" Jordan said, not believing what he is hearing.

Clank added in "We both just believe that the journey ahead is just too dangerous for the girl, and we think that she should be somewhere safer".

"We found a good place for her Jordan" Ratchet said "She'll be in good hands".

"Don't give me any of that good hands, crap" Jordan said now angry, "Lets not forget that there is a mad man destroying planets just to make a whole one, and who knows how long it will be before he gets this planet and destroys It".

"But Jord-" Ratchet was cut off.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR RESPONSIBILITY" Jordan finally snapped that made the two move back a bit and catch Sophia's attention, who is now looking out the window of the ship.

Jordan sighed "Look, I appreciate both of your concerns for her and want to ensure her safety. But lets not forget that I was the one who saved her, and took care of her, So as long as I'm still standing, I'm the one who is going to be deciding whats best and what isn't best for her".

Ratchet sighed "Alright", "But you should at least teach her how to defend herself".

"But she's just a little girl" Jordan said.

"Jordan" Clank added "It's for the best that you do".

Jordan sighed "Ok, I'll try" With that said the three walked back to the ship and entered the coordinates to planet Eudora.

"Alright" Ratchet exclaimed "Lets go get that lieutenant". With that said the Ship was off.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 7. Jordan is a good climber, but not skilled, so thats why I had to upgrade his machete, There will be times where he will have to make compromises to get or upgrade stuff in his journey. I do hope I am not offending anyone by using an insult in another language, if so I do aplologize. This will be the only chapter I use words in diffrent languages. Will they find the lieutenant, will they find Qwark, will Sophia be as safe as Jordan thinks, will he teach her to defend herself. Find out next time in chapter 8.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8 Confidence Solves Problems

**Welcome to chapter 8, and thank you all for supporting this story so far. 302 views and 2 reviews, we have now hit the 300 mark. This story is the longest out of all the chapters so far, and this one will pack a few surprises in them, well maybe not. I don't know but if you think they are surprises, then ok. if you do notice that there are lines that are more spaced than others, it means that the perspective is changing.  
><strong>

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

**Now lets go make some pencils.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Confidence Solves Problems<strong>

Jordan sat there looking at his blaster, observing every piece of it.

"Jordan" Clank said.

"Yeah Clank" Jordan answered.

"About what you said back on Metropolis, Your from another galaxy". Clank asked.

"Indeed I am".

"Could you maybe tell us about this Milky Way Galaxy".

_'Well, I guess I better tell these guys some of my story at least'_.

"Well..there really isn't much to be said, only that one species is known to be living there and only one planet to be known to harbor life".

"And what is this species and planet".

"The planet is planet Earth, and the species is Human".

"Human" Clank questioned, confused on what a human was.

"Human or the technical term Homo Sapiens".

"I thought you were a Markazian" Sophia said.

"A what" Jordan questioned. Sophia then typed through Jordan's Ephone keyboard and looked up a picture of a Markazian, and what Jordan saw shocked him.

"Whoa, The resemblance is so...Similar". Jordan said as he saw the picture of a male Markazian. He had pointy long ears, and a tail, But for most of the features, he looked mostly Human.

_'Humanoid like creatures roaming Solana, Hmmmm. I should later on, learn more about these guys. Hey, maybe there is some kind of relation between us and them'_.

"May I ask, what is a Human". Ratchet asked as it broke Jordan from his thoughts.

"Well...a Human is-" He was interrupted as a voice could be heard from the dashboard.

"Arriving at, Planet..Eudora.."

"Here we come lieutenant" Jordan said as they started entering the planets atmosphere.

**Logging site**

**Planet Eudora**

**10:00am GST**

The group touched down on the planet and it was sorta like Novalis, except with bigger trees, and some kind of large building in the distance. Jordan found another pile of crates near the ship and destroyed them once again, he now had 2000 bolts in his account. Jordan then stopped at a Gadgetron near the ship and bought another blaster and a sight attachment for both of them, which increased their accuracy. Jordan now had 200 bolts. Taking Ratchets advice back on Metropolis, Jordan then approached Sophia and handed her the blaster.

"Here Sophia" Jordan said as he held out the weapon towards her.

"Uuuhhh" is all Sophia said.

"Look Sophia, We have been thinking and we've decided that you should maybe know a thing or two on defending yourself".

"But I've never shot anything before".

"It's okay Sophia, I'll teach you".

"Uuhh, okay Jordan" Sophia said as she took the blaster from Jordan and got on his back. They got out of the ship and saw another bolt crank like before and saw that there were three blue robots and they had those axes that Jordan saw in the infobot. Jordan decided to use his new upgrade on these robots and he pressed the red button, activating it. Jordan ran to the first robot and dodged its first axe swing and jammed the machete into his chest which went clean through, the robot fell down and Jordan retrieved the blade getting ready to work on the second guy. He then wanted to use his new attachment on his blaster and took it out and saw the robot still trying to cut down a tree, Jordan shot at him, but hit the tree instead, getting the robots attention. Jordan tried shooting again, but missed again. The robot got closer, and Jordan started to think of something he heard back at home. He was taught that if he took deep, slow breaths, it would increase accuracy. Jordan then took a slow deep breath and aligned the shot, He then shot the weapon and it hit the robot square in the chest. '_Bullseye_' Jordan thought in his mind and saw Ratchet finishing the last guy off. Ratchet then proceeded to the bolt crank and started turning it, raising a bridge on the left side of them. The Lombax and Human continued onto the bridge where they saw more robots, but had buzzsaws for hands. Jordan knew that he didn't have any Nanotech in his system and killing them would be risky, so he let Ratchet do the killing. While Ratchet moved on Jordan destroyed a Gadgetron crate so he could stock up on ammo. They then proceeded down a hill where four yellow robots were and Jordan decided to pick the farther ones from a distance, Jordan took out his blaster and did the same tactic like he did with the blue robots. He took in a deep breath and shot the first one. hitting his left arm, but making it vulnerable for Ratchet. Jordan slowly exhaled and shot at another robot, His aim was a little off to where he wanted, but hit the robot in the head instead. Jordan saw another bolt crank that connected to a lowered bridge beside it, and also saw a blue robot guarding it. Just to save Ratchet some energy, he shot at the robot and took its axe off, he then rushed over, pushed the button, and threw his machete at the robot, causing it to fall down and never get back up. Jordan hopped up on the elevated hill, retrieved his machete, and waited for Ratchet to turn the crank. Ratchet got up with Jordan and started turning the bolt crank, which raised the bridge beside it, and the group continued over it. Once over the bridge, there was only one yellow bot, but two Blarg distant from it. Jordan decided to shoot the yellow robot, and Ratchet kill the Blarg with his bomb glove. Jordan shot the yellow bot, hitting it in the chest, and Ratchet rushed over and tossed one bomb at the Blarg, Killing them instantly. The duo proceeded up a hillside where there was three yellow bots, two blue robots, and one Blarg. Ratchet equipped his Pyrocitor and burned the yellow robots. Jordan first wanted to take out the blarg, he shot at it and hit it in the chest, but didn't bring it down. Jordan aligned another shot and hit it in the neck this time finally bringing it down. Ratchet then decided to take the left blue robot, and Jordan take the right one. Ratchet jump attacked his robot, destroying it with one swing. and Jordan pushed the button on his machete again, dodged a swing from the axe, and stabbed the robot in the chest. They then walked over a bridge and saw two blue robots, and platforms connected to the trees. Jordan knew that he could use these to his advantage, and he climbed the platform while Ratchet took out the robots with his bomb glove. Jordan decided not to use his blaster anymore because when it comes to weapons like these _Never run out of ammo_. Jordan decided to only use his blaster when absolutely necessary. Jordan saw another Blarg that was at the end of a platform, Jordan knew he could kill him without using his blaster. Jordan got a running start, jumped from the ledge onto the Blarg, and stabbed it in the chest. Unfortunately the Blarg was in a position that Jordan never expected. A Blarg farther back noticed Jordan and shot at him with a blaster similar to his, but he dodged. Jordan and Ratchet then hid the other side of a tree and planned.

"Alright theirs a Blarg over there and he's got a blaster" Jordan said.

"Well lets take him out then" Ratchet said as he pulled out his bomb glove.

"No, he's too far away, and the speed of the shot is too quick".

"What do you propose then".

"I'll run over to him and distract him, and while he's trying to shoot me, you rush over and take him out".

"Alright" Ratchet said as Jordan was preparing to run full speed out from behind the tree and around the Blarg.

"HEY YOU, OVER HERE" Jordan yelled as he ran and the Blarg saw him and started to shoot at him. The Blarg was distracted enough now That Ratchet ran from behind the tree and towards the Blarg. Ratchet then jumped, and threw a bomb right at the Blarg and killed it. Before leaving up another hillside, Jordan noticed some more bolt crates, but Jordan knew he already destroyed alot, and from Ratchets spending, knew that he needed more money than him.

"After you" Jordan said to Ratchet as he gestured towards the bolt crates. Ratchet rushed over and destroyed every single crate until they were nothing more than dust. They both then walked up the hill and noticed a blue robot. Jordan decided to take this one and unsheathed his machete and activate its ability. The robot saw the duo and rushed over to them, but not until a blade was tossed directly at him, taking his head clean off. Jordan walked over to his machete, retrieved it, and walked up the hill where another Blarg waited for them. Since there was alot more space to move than the last one, The duo rushed at the Blarg and dodged incoming shots from it. Ratchet then jumped and swung down on the blarg, hitting it in the head and bringing it down. Ratchet then saw and turned another bolt crate, where a platform thing was lowering on an elevated part of the land above them. Jordan climbed up it while Ratchet used his new Helipack to jump right up on it. The duo then went on the platform, which raised them up to a point where there was a long gap between them. Jordan held on to Ratchet and they slowly decended down to the other side, where they were encountered by another robot, But red, and bigger than the blue ones. The robot saw the duo and went over to them, he taunted them and Ratchet threw two bombs at the robot and destroying it.

_'Fail'_ Jordan thought in his mind.

The duo then walked inside a building and saw another red robot which taunted them again. Ratchet did the same tactic like before and tossed two bombs at it, destroying it. They also saw there was a stack of bolt crates on each side of the building, Jordan destroyed the left ones, and Ratchet took the right ones. Ratchet and Jordan walked out of the building and saw another gap, Jordan knew he could jump it so he went first. Jordan stepped back a few feet and got a running start and jumped as high as he could and landed on the other side, while Ratchet just used his helipack and slowly glided down. They then saw and walked into another building and saw there were 3 red robots now. Ratchet threw two bombs at one, and two at another. The last one rushed over to the group, and swung and missed. Ratchet ran away, just enough so he wouldn't be affected by the blast. He then threw a bomb, knocking the robot down, and Jordan rushed over to it and used his machetes ability to stab at a green pulsating light in the middle of his chest. They soon went into the building and saw at the other side was a weird weapon. Ratchet picked it up and examined it and he knew what it was.

"What is it" Jordan asked.

"Its a suck cannon" Ratchet replied.

"What does it do".

"You can suck small things into it and shoot them out as high velocity projectiles".

"Hmmm, that could come in handy" Jordan said as they made their way out and around the building, where a yellow robot was at. Ratchet decided to use his new weapon and went up to it, and pulled the trigger causing the robot to fly towards the weapon and suck it right in. They jumped a small gap and walked down a path leading back to their ship. Ratchet and Jordan decided to visit the vendor and Ratchet bought a blaster with an extended magazine attachment, and Jordan simply bought ammo and a bomb glove. They soon looked behind their ship and saw a big yellow door behind it. They walked over and saw that there was a lock on it that the group has never seen.

"How do you plan we get through this" Jordan questioned, He then felt a tug on his arm and looked over at Sophia who pointed at a square opening on the side.

"Theres an opening that looks like it leads to the other side" Jordan said while pointing to it.

"I don't think any of us could fit in there...Unlesss" Ratchet said as he started to look at Sophia, while Jordan followed his direction.

"She could maybe fit in there" Ratchet said.

"Maybe" Jordan said.

"Well lets see then" Sophia said as she was trying to find a way up it.

"Sophia I don't know if that's a good idea, we don't know whats on the other side".

"I'll go in and tell you what I see then" Sophia said.

"But Sophia".

"Jordan I can do this..please..I want to help".

Jordan then looked at Ratchet, "She can do it Jordan".

Jordan sighed "Alright then". Jordan then put Sophia on his shoulders and lifted her up to the opening and Sophia climbed in.

"Do you see anyone" Jordan yelled.

"No" Sophia yelled back.

"Well..see if you can find a way to open the door" Sophia then climbed down from the opening and saw a red button on the side of the door.

"Theres a red button on the door" Sophia said.

"Well...push it then" Jordan said as he saw the door suddenly open, revealing Sophia waiting for them, the three then walked in and Jordan looked at Sophia.

"Good job Sophia" Jordan said as he saw her smile and he put her on his back again. They saw that there was a long gap, leading to another bolt crank, Jordan held on to Ratchet and they slowly glided down towards the crank. Ratchet then turned the bolt crank and two connecting versa targets came down. Jordan held on to Ratchet again and they both swung across, landing on another rock with another bolt crank. Ratchet turned the bolt crank and platforms starting coming down from above them. The duo slowly jumped from one to the other until they were on another rock, with another bolt crank. Ratchet turned the bolt crank and this time, two green targets came down, Leading to a yellow building with another yellow door. Jordan knew what to do and held on to Ratchet as he used the targets and pulled them to the building. They soon approached it and saw the same door as before.

"I don't know about this Sophia, this seems a little...ominous". Jordan said

"Jordan, its probably like last time" Sophia said.

"The lieutenant maybe in there".

"Jordan just let me do this..I wanna be useful to you guys".

"Alright, but put this on first". Jordan said as he took off his Ephone and placed it on Sophia's ear. Jordan then put Sophia on his shoulders again and raised her up to the opening, Sophia got up but was stopped by Jordan.

"Sophia" Jordan said as she looked at him, "Just...be careful in there okay". Sophia nodded in agreement and slowly crawled into the opening.

Unlike before, this opening was long, and dark, and had metal on it.

"Wow, Its dark in here" Sophia whispered to herself as she started to hear a voice from her right ear.

"Can you hear me" the voice said as Sophia knew that it was Jordan's.

"Yeah" Sophia said quietly.

"According to these plans that Clank obtained, you are in a ventilation system in the building".

"How do I get inside" Sophia questioned.

"I am about to walk you through it" Jordan said, "Now, stop and tell me what you see".

"Well...I see one vent going right, and one on the left".

"Ok so take the left one" Jordan said as Sophia started crawling towards the left vent.

"Now, do you see any openings anywhere" Jordan said as Sophia started crawling down the vent.

"No...Wait, I can see light coming out of one in front of me" Sophia said as Jordan hesitated and looked at the plans, "Alright, that opening leads to the center of the building so go through it" Jordan said a Sophia pushed the hatch off and jumped down into it. "Do you see anything" Jordan said.

"Uuhh, I can see three different hallways" Sophia said.

"Ok, uuhh..I guess you should go down each one until you find the door" Jordan said as Sophia heard loud banging coming down from one of the hallways and it got louder. Sophia then hid behind a bolt crate and looked over and saw that it was the lieutenant, patrolling. Jordan could then start hearing a quiet whimper coming from Ratchets speaker on his glove.

"Whats wrong Sophia" Jordan said as Sophia started to suddenly whisper.

"Its that robot from the video".

"The lieutenant" Jordan said while clenching his hand into a fist.

"Alright, just find the door, but be..quiet.." Jordan whispered.

"Ok" Sophia whispered back as she started crawling on the floor to the first hallway across from the lieutenant. She went into the hallway and saw there was only a couple bolt crates, and a cabinet on the wall that had a blue plus sign on it. Sophia then went back and crawled on the floor again as she saw the lieutenant go into another hallway. Sophia then got up and climbed up the second, elevated hallway when down it, but was again filled with crates. Sophia went back and jumped down, unaware that the lieutenant was by the first hallway and he heard the sound. Sophia saw him slowly looking towards her direction and Sophia quickly hid behind another bolt crate. The lieutenant slowly walked over towards the sound and stopped by the entrance to the second hallway. Sophia got down as far as she could and covered her mouth to not make any noise. The lieutenant then turned back and when to the first hallway, as Sophia slowly got up and was relieved.

"Whew" Sophia said to herself, not knowing that she said it loud enough for the lieutenant to hear as he quickly looked back and saw her. Sophia then saw the third hallway and ran as fast as she could towards it.

"Hey you...Stop" the lieutenant yelled as he ran quickly towards Sophia. Sophia ran down the hallway as fast as she could and saw the yellow door with a red button on it again. Sophia ran towards it and pushed it, but the door didn't open. She then pressed the button again, and again, but nothing happened. Sophia looked back and saw that the lieutenant was slowly walking towards her. Sophia just sat down by the button and put her hands over her eyes, whimpering at the same time. And right when he was about to grab her, the door opened.

The door finally opened and what the three saw was the lieutenant about to grab Sophia who was by the door, terrified. The lieutenant then looked over and saw the three and was slowly making his way towards them. Clank then quickly got into a Karate pose which made the lieutenant freeze in his place. An infobot then dropped from his backside, onto the ground, and the lieutenant ran out to the exit of the building. Ratchet was in a battle ready position, as well as Jordan, and Ratchet go out of his pose and looked at Clank.

"You sure showed him" Ratchet said.

"I suppose I did" Clank responded. The infobot then opened its mouth and showed Drek standing inside a building and outside was some kind of space station.

"Is your current occupation leaving a rotten taste in your mouth. Than you need to know about BTS Blarg Tactical research Station, Hi, I'm supreme executive Chairman Drek, and we here a BTS are seeking motivated individuals to fill positions in these exciting careers. The video then started to show video of different people doing different stuff.

"Grindboot tester...Warhead Assembly Technician" the video showed an alien riding down a rail with red boots on, only to front flip, land on his groin and fall off the edge. "Mutant animal husbandry...Robot Repairman" it then showed another person of the same race as the first feeding a dead animal to a giant centipede thing, only for it to eat the scientist. "Suck Cannon test dummy and administrative assistant". The video then showed two more scientists and one had a Suck Cannon. The scientist used the cannon on the other one, but with so much force of the one going in, it pushed him off the ledge. The video then went back to Drek.

"So call BTS, Build our weapons while you build your future" The video then showed the same alien race as the scientist and exclaimed, "I'm calling BTS today". The video then cut off and Clank put the infobot in his storage compartment.

"Now where talking, did you see all the cool gadgets their making, lets go get some" Ratchet said, excited to get over there and just get some more weapons and gizmos.

"No, we must continue our search for Captain Qwark" Clank said.

"You know what, your absolutely right".

"He is" Jordan said, confused.

"Sure, we need to find Qwark. Although when we find him, wouldn't it be nice to tell him where Drek is"

"I..suppose" Jordan said with thought.

"Well, we go to the space station and talk to the scientists, they work for Drek, their bound to know where he is".

"I am unsure about your logic" Jordan said.

"Ahhh you think too much, cmon lets go" Ratchet said as Jordan looked over and saw Sophia with her hands still over her eyes and he saw her shaking. Jordan slowly approached Sophia and put a hand over her shoulder.

"Sophia" Jordan whispered to her as she slowly put her hands down and got up. Jordan could then see tears developing in her eyes and Jordan slowly pulled her into a gentle hug and whispered in her ear.

"Its okay Sophia, your safe now". Sophia then stopped shaking and Jordan carried her down to the center of the building where Jordan saw Ratchet in a room, destroying all the bolt crates. Jordan then put Sophia down and walked down one hallway and saw more bolt crates and a cabinet hanging on the wall with a blue plus sign on it. Jordan destroyed the crates and opened the cabinet and saw there were 4 empty needles and beside them were four small vials of Nanotech.

"Alright, Nanotech" Jordan said as he grabbed one of the vials and saw that it had a bright blue substance inside it, he also read the things on it. It had the real name and the generic name on it and on the back it had a health warning"

"If you are pregnant or have a heart condition, please consult a doctor before use" Jordan said as he quietly mumbled to himself what it said. Jordan then took a needle from the cabinet, and put the needle in the vial and filled it up as much as he could. It turns out though that one vial could fill only one needle. Jordan took a deep breath and injected the Nanotech into his forearm. He then removed the needle and started to see his veins slowly get a little brighter. Jordan then took the second vial and placed it in his jacket pocket.

"Ratchet" Jordan yelled.

"Yeah" Ratchet yelled back.

"Theres Nanotech in here in case you need it".

"Ok" Ratchet said as he made his way towards Jordan and got a needle and a vial and injected the Nanotech into him. Jordan then saw the fourth vial and looked at Sophia. Jordan knew that they may come into situations like that one and he doesn't want Sophia getting hurt. Jordan filled up another needle with the last vial and slowly walked over towards Sophia.

"Sophia" Jordan said as she started to look at him and the needle.

"Look, umm, I know this looks completely unnecessary towards you but I just want to make sure you don't get hurt". Jordan then held out the needle a little bit and Sophia saw the word, _Nanotech_ across the needle. She then looked at the needle and back at Jordan. "So, uuhh, where do you want this", Jordan said as Sophia started to slowly pull up her sleeve revealing the upper part of her left arm. Jordan then held her arm and was ready to inject the needle.

"Is this going to hurt" Sophia said in a worried tone.

"Only for a second honey, just take a deep breath okay". Sophia then took a deep breath and Jordan injected the needle into her. Sophia immediately shut her eyes tightly from the pain but as soon as it started, it was finished. Jordan then removed the needle and started to rub her arm as he saw dim light appearing on some parts of her face and feet, healing the scratches she had like he saw back on Veldin. The light soon faded away and her face and feet were flawless, but she still had Nanotech in her because the wounds were minor. Jordan then looked at her and smiled.

"There you go, your all perfect now" Jordan said as the group then walked out of the building, and back to the ship. When the group was all settled into the ship, Ratchet typed in the coordinates to the BTS space station and flew off.

* * *

><p><strong>Sophia has now proved herself of use into the group, but has suffered from a worst case scenario because of it. Hopefully the group wont go too far into putting her into a situation like that. Will she get hurt, Will they find Qwark, Will BTS be like what it looks like from the infobot. Find out next time in chapter 9. <strong>

**Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9 Grindboots and Mutants

**Here I am again and I must apologize to you guys. I do realize this chapter took longer to upload then expected, but I can assure you I will try not to make delays on chapters like this anytime soon. But were here now with 365 Views and 2 reviews. I do hope this chapter is worth to you guys the delay.**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

**Now how about we go get some gadgets.**

* * *

><p><strong>Grindboots and Mutants<strong>

**Blarg Tactical Research Station**

**Nebula G34**

**7:00pm GST**

The group flew into the hangar bay of the Blarg Tactical Research Station, a space station owned by Chairmen Drek and was attached to multiple asteroids. The group jumped out of the ship and they proceeded down a long, narrow hallway and on the walls were frog like things with red eyes. Ratchet wanted to test out his new suck cannon and launched the yellow robot from Eudora at the monster and it exploded into green slime. They came to a open area and saw that their way was blocked by a force field and on each side was an ion power supply. Ratchet and Jordan destroyed both of them and they were confronted by a Blarg in a hazmat suit with a blaster. Jordan decided to use his bomb glove and he equipped it, which had a bomb hovering over a little compartment in the glove. Jordan then lined up the throw and threw it, sending the bomb directly at the Blarg and killing him. They continued down another hallway where at the end was a circular door with another one of those locks and an opening on the side. Jordan asked Sophia if she wanted to do this again and she nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure you want to do this again" Jordan asked Sophia.

"Yes" Sophia replied.

"It could end up like last time Sophia".

"Dont worry Jordan, I can do this, I still have that blaster you gave me, Remember".

"Well...ok Sophia" Jordan said as he lifted her up on his shoulders and brought her up to the opening. Sophia then climbed in and pressed the button to open the door. Inside the room was 3 stacks of bolt and ammo crates on each side,Ratchet took the right, and Jordan the left. Jordan destroyed the crates and now had 6,000 bolts in his account, he also got some ammo for his blaster and bomb glove. They went out of the room and went into another where there was a narrow catwalk and on them was these pipes that shot out these green fumes that none of them wanted to know about. The two jumped over two of the pipes and climbed a platform where two more waited for them, but moved. Jordan and Ratchet waited for the right timing and jumped both of them and climbed another platform. They then found another connected versa target and Jordan held onto Ratchet and they both swung over to another hallway. In the hallway was more alien frogs and another Blarg. Ratchet took out his suck cannon and sucked up the frogs and shot two of them at the Blarg, killing him. They walked down the hallway where another door was blocked with two more ion power supplies and by them were the creatures they saw on the infobot, but were luckily asleep in these glass cases. Jordan destroyed an ion and right when he did that, one of the creatures broke from the glass and right by Jordan.

_'You've got to be kidding me'_.

The creature then snapped at Jordan and Jordan dodged the attack. He then took his blaster out and shot at it point blank with four shots and killed it. Ratchet destroyed the second ion and it disabled the force field and awoke the second creature. Ratchet jumped and smashed his wrench into the creature and killed it. They walked down another hallway into another open area where eleven alien frogs, and two creatures awaited for them. Jordan decided to take the frogs and he got another bomb and threw it at a crowd of them, destroying them. Ratchet then took out his bomb glove and tossed two of them at one creature, and Jordan taking his machete and using its ability to cut the others head off. completely unaware of the consequences, a yellow substance spewd out of the neck and got some of it on Jordan.

"Oh God, my favorite jacket" Jordan said as he looked at his jacket, which was now stained with the yellow substance. Ratchet and Jordan destroyed two more ion power supplies and unlocked the door in front of them. They went through it and saw 4 platforms with multiple ion suppliers on them, with more of those creatures to. One of them was completely unaware of their presence so Jordan sneaked up behind on and stabbed it in the back, putting it down. Ratchet destroyed the first ion and they both jumped to the first platform, where another on awaited. Ratchet took out his blaster and shot four shots at it, Jordan then destroyed the second ion and they both jumped to the next one, luckily no one was on it. Jordan destroyed the third one and they jumped to the next on where two creatures awaited. Ratchet took out his bomb glove and threw two bombs at each of them. Jordan destroyed the last ion and they both proceeded into another, larger room where another creature jumped from the roof, but was more massive than the other ones. The creature came over to them and started to take giant snaps at them. The two dodged all of the attacks and Jordan ran to a safe distance and start lobbing bombs at the creature. It then walked back and roared, causing fourteen of those alien frogs to come down and start hopping towards the duo. Ratchet took out his suck cannon and sucked most of them up, unfortunately the got full of ammo and one jumped up and bit him on the arm, causing blood to trickle down from the wound. Jordan then came over and shot at the frog and saw that Ratchet had a blue light coming from the wound, and pretty soon there was nothing left.

"Are you alright" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Ratchet replied as the creature started charging at them again. Ratchet started to constantly shoot the frogs at the creature until he had nothing left. The creature then roared again and this time, two smaller creatures came down and came right at the duo. Jordan shot the one four times with his blaster, and Ratchet did the same at the other. The creature then charged at them again and Jordan jumped and threw a bomb directly at the creatures head, and sent it flying off the ledge and into the abyss below. They both then went down a hallway where two doors were and more of those frogs. Ratchet threw a bomb and killed all of them, and in the corner of the right door was one of those scientists from the infobot, cowering on a chair.

"Whew, I thought I was a goner this time, some Nano-wit in genetics must've left the cages open again" the scientist said.

"uhh, you can come down now" Jordan said.

"Honestly, a gadget engineer deserves a lot more respect if you ask me".

"So, your an inventor" Clank said.

"Gadget engineer" the scientist corrected, "I create revolutionary devices for Chairman Drek, For instance". The scientist pulled out from behind him a pair of red metallic boots "Viola, my soon to be patented Grindboots. Look, I need to get out of here so I can find a new job, how about I sell you these".

"Sell, after we save your scrawny butt" Ratchet said, completely unamused.

"Alright alright, I'll give you the employee discount to". After Ratchet paid the two thousand bolts for the boots, the scientist tossed the boots at Ratchet and started to walk down another hallway. "Well thanks, I'm gonna get outta here while I still can". Ratchet then put the boots on and they went out a door which had a rail like they say on the infobot. Ratchet then got ready to get on the rail and looked at Jordan.

"You coming" Ratchet said.

"I'll find another way around, just meet me back at the ship" Jordan said to Ratchet.

"Ok" Ratchet said. Just when Ratchet was ready to grind he was Stopped by Jordan.

"Wait Ratchet, you better take Sophia with you".

"What, why" Sophia said.

"Well...I dont know, I just thought you might have some fun going on this".

"Well,uuh..okay Jordan" Sophia said as Jordan took Sophia off his back and put her on Ratchets back.

"You three have fun now" Jordan said as he walked out a doorway. Ratchet then jumped on the rail, then a metal bar came out the bottom of each boot and off they went on the grind rail, Going down a glass tunnel giving them a full view of the station.

Jordan saw the three going down a grind rail while he went down a similar tunnel, but had pipes and objects blocking his way.

"Ahh, feels just like home" Jordan said as he started sprinting down the tunnel, sliding, vaulting, and jumping over objects in his way. While running, Jordan looked out the glass and saw the station, It looked like something that he thought the humans could build. Seeing different buildings attached to each other and asteroids, and grind rail paths leading to each one. Jordan soon came across an elevated surface, to high to climb up. Jordan decided to put his new machete ability to the test and turned it on. He ran up the wall, as far as he could and when he stopped, he instantly rammed the machete into the surface, making his machete as a makeshift climbing pick. Jordan saw that there were cracks in the wall and he grabbed onto them and at the same time, released the machete and rammed it into the wall again for support. He soon made his way to the top and he found another ledge, but too far to jump over. Jordan activated the ability again, took a few steps back, and ran as fast as he could and jumped as far as he could, and rammed the machete into the ledge. Jordan then climbed up onto the ledge and continued running. Jordan found another door with two more ion power supplies, he destroyed them and the door opened, revealing the ship and three familiar figures by it.

"Its about time you got here" Ratchet said, In a tone that sounded like they were racing.

"Hey Jordan" Sophia added as Jordan walked over to her.

"Did you have fun" Jordan said.

"Yes" Sophia said as she nodded her head.

"Good". Jordan said as the group then went down another hallway where there was now a door that lead to the outside of the station, into the wonder of space.

"So, what do you plan we do, I don't think any of us can go out there without suffocating" Jordan said.

"Unless" Ratchet said.

"Unless what".

"Unless Clank is willing to go" Ratchet then looked at Clank.

"Perhaps I could go" Clank said.

"Are you sure Clank" Jordan said.

"Yes I'm sure, I could maybe find information on Captain Qwark or Chairman Drek".

"Ok then", Clank then got on a elevator but was stopped by Jordan before pressing the button to activate it.

"Clank" Jordan said as Clank looked at him, "Good luck". Clank then went down the elevator and the door closed while the three waited for him at the ship.

The three just waited and there was an awkward silence for five minutes until Ratchet broke it.

"Your not who I was expecting" Ratchet said.

"What do you mean" Jordan said.

"You came from another galaxy and you have all these skills that I would of never learned".

"What do you mean skills".

"You can run and climb with no problem and you can fight like you do it for a living".

"Well I've never fought before but I do freerun for a living, sorta like a hobby of mine".

"Freerunning?" Ratchet said, Confused.

"Yeah freerunning, its sorta like, climbing and running with style".

"Oh" Ratchet said, thinking about what to ask next. "Umm, if you don't mind me asking, but can you tell me a little more about your galaxy and your people".

"Well...ok". Jordan then told the two about Earth and the humans and how they were much more simple in technology and that they never heard of Solana or the Blarg or even the Lombaxes. He even told them that they have never left Earth to see other planets or other galaxies.

"If your kind has never invented ships yet, then how did you get here". Ratchet said.

"I don't know, all I can remember is I was at my house in the United States of America and I was sitting out in my yard and I saw this light. It was dim at first but when I got closer, It got brighter. Then when I was staring right at it, It started pulling me in. I tried resisting but it just sucked me in and after that, It all went black. I cant really remember what happened after that but all I could remember was waking up in your place."

Ratchet chuckled "Yeah, I still remember that". "Well I will try to help you get back home. Hey, maybe you could teach me how to..._Freerun_".

"Eh, Maybe, But..." Jordan was cut off as he saw the door open and saw Clank walking out. "Theres Clank" Jordan said as the group got out of the ship and met with Clank.

"I'm back" Clank said.

"So you are" Ratchet said.

"Good to see you again in one piece buddy" Jordan said.

"Indeed, and I found this" Clank then pulled out from his storage compartment a weapon with a handle on the back and a clear glass center. Clank tossed it to Ratchet.

"Hey, Cool, Its a, ah, what is it" Ratchet said.

"A Hydrodisplacer".

"Great, I always wanted one of those, I guess". The group then saw another door and inside it was a little circular ship like the one they saw by that scientist. They went in it and saw it had coordinates to a Blargian warship. The group agreed to go to it to hopefully get leads on Drek, they hopped in and they flew over to the ship.

It was dark and eery as the group entered the warship. they went down a narrow hallway and found a Blarg. The Blarg shot at the duo and Jordan dodged the shot and jumped and threw a bomb at him, he overshot it and it only nicked him but Ratchet then came up and shot him with his blaster and killed him. They then went through a black and yellow door where there more alien frogs, Ratchet used his pyrocitor on the creatures and Jordan took out his blaster in case he missed any. They went through another door into a room where there was a control panel and in the middle was a red button.

"Uh, I don't know about this Ratchet", Jordan said.

"Cmon push it" Ratchet said.

"You know I don't trust big red buttons Ratchet".

"Maybe It will tell us where Drek is".

"A Big red button is going to give us information, I highly doubt that".

"If you wont push it, I will then".

"Fine I'll push it" Jordan said irritated as he finally pushed the button. They then heard a male voice coming from the speakers.

"Thank you for activating are automatic self destruct system, Vessel annihilation sequence initiated, please remove all personal belongings".

_'Are you freaking kidding me'_. The ship then started to explode and on a narrow screen show a time that said 45.5 seconds. Seeing that the duo started to bolt out of the room and back to the ship, blasting those eight legged creatures and dodging gas fumes at the same time. The ships speakers sounded off again.

"Five...Four...Three...Two...One...", The group then quickly got into the ship and flew off. Just as the left the bay, the ship exploded into multiple pieces. They then got back to the station and got out of the ship.

"Now that was close" Ratchet said as the two started to catch their breath, with Jordan just scowling at him. as they left to get to their ship they noticed an infobot right at their ship. The infobot then opened its mouth to reveal a robotic women who looked like some kind of reporter.

"This is Darla Gratch reporting to you live from Blackwater city, We have just learned that Captain Qwark will be presenting the grand prize at the intergalactic hoverboard championship, which will be held here over the next few days". In the background of the video was a person in a hazmat suit who noticed the reporter and looked at the camera and waved before being eating by some kind of green blob thing. The green thing then noticed the reporter and started to approach her. "In related news, this planet has recently been suffering from an infestation of strange ameboid creatures, the cities administration has ensured this reporter that every step has been taken to eradicate these nuisances. Darla Gratch, Channel two News" The video then cut right before the ameboid was about to eat the girl. The infobot then closed its mouth and Clank put it in his storage.

"Did you see that" Ratchet said suprised.

"Yeah, I hope that poor lady is ok" Sophia said, concerned for the girls safety.

"Ah she's fine, I think, I'm talking about the hoverboard races".

"Were not going to that race just because you want to use your new board, we need to find Qwark or Drek" Jordan said.

"But that agent back on Aridia said if we bring the grand prize we can become his next stars".

"Do you really think fame is everything" Jordan said, sounding more angry.

"Well..." Ratchet hesitated.

"Do you really think that a shot at the big time is more important THAN SAVING BILLIONS OF LIVES" Jordan finally started to yell which made Ratchet look down and lower his ears. Jordan then took a deep sigh and talked in a calm voice. "Listen, I know you want to win that race, but I just don't think that this race is the best thing right now, But since we have been doing things by my calls for quite some time, I'll let you call it this time".

Ratchet then looked up at him a little and talked more depressive "Look, Jordan".

Jordan then place his hand on his shoulder and looked at him, "We'll go to that race Ratchet, and you'll win, I guarantee it".

"You think so".

"I have faith in you Ratchet" Jordan then playfully punched Ratchet shoulder. Ratchet then smiled and the group got in their ship and soared off to Blackwater City on Planet Rigar.

* * *

><p><strong>Jordan has finally used the machetes ability for its real purpose, Clank has now started to show his use for the group, and Jordan has now had a legit conversation with Ratchet, Maybe there is hope for friendship and trust after all. But what lies ahead, will they find Qwark, will they stop Drek, will Ratchet win that race. Find out next time in chapter 10.<br>**

**Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10 Fame Controls You

**Here we go with chapter 10 and I know its a little late to be saying this but, WE HAVE NOW HIT THE 400 MARK. Its actually at 411 views but I just had to get that out. Thank you so much for reading and supporting this story, seeing that tells me that you guys like this story and I should continue, It motivates me to move on you know. But enough about me lets get to the part where you guys start reading.**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fame Controls You<strong>

**Blackwater City**

**Planet Rigar**

**4:03pm GST**

It was a dark and cloudy day as the group landed outside Blackwater City. As they got out of the ship Jordan saw that they landed on an island formation and he approached the edge and took off his jacket and put it into the water. He saw that the yellow goo on his jacket hasn't really stained it and it came off with ease.

_'I really hate wearing damp clothing, but I really have no choice at this point'_. As Jordan came up towards the three he saw that Ratchet has bought another glove, but it looked different.

"What did you buy this time" Jordan asked.

"Its a mine glove" Ratchet replied. Jordan then put his jacket on and put Sophia on his back and the duo walked over into a small building where one of those men in the hazmat suits came out and shot green fumes at them. Ratchet and Jordan dodged it.

"Hey were not those green things, its ok" Jordan said as the man ignored him and continued spraying at them. The duo then ran back and Ratchet threw a mine in which the man didn't see and ran over it, causing the mine to explode and kill him. They then walked into the building and saw some bolt crates. Jordan let Ratchet grab them and then they walked out to where there were giant armored crates floating on the water, which lead to the other side. Ratchet stepped back a bit and used Clanks helipack to run and jump, causing the helipack to activate and give him a little boost to make it to the crates. Ratchet then looked back at Jordan and saw that he forgot about him.

"Hang on I'm coming back over" Ratchet said before Jordan stopped him.

"No wait, I have an idea", Jordan then saw the gap and knew that it was makeable with his machete. He then pulled it out, pressed the button, stepped back, and ran as fast as he could and made a giant leap. He barely made it as he drove the knife at the bottom of the crate, Ratchet then looked down and held out his hand. Jordan grabbed it and Ratchet pulled him up, Jordan then unsheathed his machete and the two jumped over to the other side. They saw yet another building but the door was locked by a yellow button laying outside the door. Jordan reluctantly pressed the button, then the door opened and three more hazmat men came out. Jordan decided to use his bomb glove and threw one at the men, but only two died. Ratchet then pulled out his blaster and shot the last one twice to take it down. They then went in the building and saw an ameboid. The ameboid saw the duo and started slowly making its way towards them. Ratchet took out his pyrocitor and started to burn it. Pretty soon it exploded into two giant globs and Jordan saw that they were moving. Jordan then saw that they transformed into two but much smaller ameboids. Jordan pulled out his blaster and shot each one. They both exploded into two even more smaller globs which transformed again. Ratchet used is pyrocitor on them again and this time they showered into green goo, but luckily didnt get back up again. They walked over a bridge and went into an elevator where they saw an ameboid and a yellow button. Jordan pushed it again and it opened two doors, where three hazmat men in each door came out and started attacking the ameboid. Jordan used this distraction to his advantage and went through one of the doors and saw on the other side was an air taxi. Ratchet followed him and the duo took the taxi to downtown Blackwater City. As they readied to land they saw that there were multiple ameboids being attacked by more hazmat men and on the other side was a tank patrolling up and down a road. They started to sneak past the fighting and made their way towards the tank. The tank noticed the duo and started to move towards them. Ratchet immedeatley tossed two mines down and the tank went over them, the first one damaging its armor, and the second one destroying it. Jordan then noticed a man with visors similar to Skidds was gesturing him to come over to him, Ratchet also saw him and followed. They soon approached the man and he had a deep voice.

"RYNO for your robot, Trade ya" the mysterious man said

"Well..alright" Ratchet said

"RATCHET" Clank yelled

"I'm kidding, sorry he's not for sale, whats a RYNO anyway"

"Rip ya a new one"

"What did you just say to me" Ratchet said, thinking that it was a threat.

"R-Y-N-O, rip ya, a new one"

"Why that's the most powerful missile launcher in the galaxy" Clank said "I know its worth alot of bolts, he must've stolen it from the Blarg".

"Stolen, look trash can, you better watch your mouth or I'll"

"Wait don't tell me, rip ya a new one" Ratchet said as he asked for how much it was. He told them he wants one hundred and fifty thousand bolts for it. The Lombax and human knew they would not get that kind of money for a while so they decided to come back once they have that much. The duo walked over to a button that the tank was guarding, it then opened a door leading to another elevator, they took the elevator and walked into a little caver where in the center there was a pit with multiple doors, three ameboids, and another button in the middle. They decided to go down, Jordan ran over to the button and pushed it, which made all the doors open and six hazmat men come out and start to attacking the ameboids. The duo then sneaked past the fight and went through one of the doors where there was another elevator. They then arrived at the top where there were multiple laser gates with more buttons. Ratchet pressed one and it unlocked one of the gates, they walked through and pressed another, opening another gate. But this time a hazmat guy was waiting behind the gate they open and came rushing at them. Jordan used his bomb glove and threw one at the man and killed him. They walked into the next one and opened another gate. This one though had some bolt crates which Jordan then destroyed, he now had 6300 bolts. They opened another gate and saw an ameboid on the other side this time. Ratchet took out his pyrocitor and started sweeping the first one, then the two smaller ones, then the final two smallest ones. They opened another gate and there was nothing in it this time, they opened the last gate and it finally led them to the other side. They saw a manhole that was being pushed up by steam, which made Jordan question how so much steam pressure could lift up such an object, But the two went on the manhole and it floated them up and over a high ledge. They went into a building where a tank waited for them. Unfortunately they got to close to it and it shot out a green gas that the two dodged and backed away and planned.

"Green gas, Really, I was expecting something a little more, combustible" Jordan said.

"Well what do you plan we do" Ratchet asked.

"Simple, just do what we did last time, I distract, you kill" Jordan said as he got closer and started to run around the tank, having it focus its gas on him. Ratchet then went up and threw one bomb which destroyed a little bit of its armor and then a final one finishing it off. The two went through another elevator and it took them up to an area where there were multiple trees and surrounded by lamps in the center was a lady dressed in purple spandex. The group approached the lady and she spoke.

"Welcome to the hovercon interglactic hoverboard competition, Captain Qwark is giving away a platinum zoomerator to the winner of this competition" The lady said, surprising Jordan that its made of something that is easily relatable to earth.

"A platinum zoomerator" Clank exclaimed "Perhaps that will be the proof of your accomplishments that Skidds agent requires"

"Wait, do you guys mean Skidd Mckmarx" The lady said surprised.

"Yeah Skidd couldn't make it so were here to, you know, fill in for him" Ratchet said.

"Guess will see about that", the lady then pulled out a holographic signing sheet that Ratchet signed, then a teleporter came out of the ground to take them over to the track. Ratchet put clank on his back and got in the teleporter and looked over at Jordan.

"Don't worry about us Ratchet, were just gonna wait here" Jordan said.

"Alright" Ratchet said.

"Oh and Ratchet", Ratchet then looked at Jordan.

"Good luck". Ratchet then got in the teleporter and dissapeared, the teleporter then went back in the ground and Jordan and Sophia situated themselves on a bench and saw that three large TVs were hovering and it displayed a time that said _Race begins in 10.58 minutes_.

It was real silent for the three minutes that they sat there, but soon Jordan decided to break the silence.

"So" Jordan said which made Sophia look at him

"Are you feeling ok" Jordan said

"Yeah" Sophia said, "Why"

"Just wondering". Jordan then sat there and thought what to say next.

"Uuh do you know how to swim Sophia"

"No", Jordan then sat there and he know what to say to Sophia but he is wondering if it would be the right thing to say to her, he didnt want to startle her or anything. But he decided to ask her.

"If you don't know how to swim, then why were you in that lake back on Veldin". Sophia was a little startled at the question and started to hesitate and look away. Jordan knew that she probably didn't trust him enough to say stuff like that but Jordan reassured her. "You don't trust me do you", Sophia still said nothing, "Its ok to tell me Sophia, I just wanna help you". Sophia then slowly looked at him and slowly spoke.

"Well, I was hungry and I wanted food, I saw fish in that lake and started to fish"

"I didn't see you with any fishing poles though"

"I found a sharp stick and used it instead"

"But you were in the center of the lake, maybe you should of fished on the shore"

"They were all in the center though and I wanted food really bad, so I found a log sticking out towards the center, and I started to climb it to reach them"

"But that's dangerous, the log could break and you could fall in the water", Jordan saw Sophia put her head down and saw her ears drop a bit.

"I am guessing that's what happened", Jordan then could see Sophia slowly look up.

"I saw one and got it, as I started to walk off it the log snapped and I fell in"

"Oh, well I am sorry you didn't get the fish"

"How do you know I didn't get it"

"Well I didn't see a stick or fish when I rescued you"

"Oh, well ok". Jordan then looked at the TV and it said _Race starting in 5.10 minutes_.

_'Wow time flies fast'_, Jordan then looked at Sophia.

"Umm, Sophia, if I am allowed to ask, why did you say you didn't have any parents". Sophia was real hesitant again "You can tell me Sophia, its okay" Sophia then told him.

"Their dead"

"Oh, well, I am sorry to hear that, those are some nice clothes they gave you"

Sophia looked down at her clothes then looked back up at Jordan "My parents didn't give me these". Jordan was surprised when she said that, Jordan now wondered how she got those clothes.

"They didn't" Jordan said, and Sophia nodded "Well, who did then".

She hesitated a bit but then she said something that surprised Jordan "The people back at the orphanage did".

"Wait, you were at one", Jordan said and saw Sophia nodd. Jordan didn't think that she was already at one and reluctantly rejected taking her to one. He wondered though why isn't she there, but he thought if she is residents at one, then taking her back might actually be the right thing. "They must be worried sick about you...well once Ratchet comes back from the race, maybe I could help you get-".

"NO" Sophia yelled, interrupting Jordan, "Please don't take me back, Please"

"What do you mean"

"I don't wanna go back, that place is..." Sophia hesitated like she was trying to say something "Hell" she finally said.

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say" Jordan said.

"I'm sorry but that's what it is" Jordan could then see tears develop "There mean to me".

"How are they mean, you mean the people"

"No, the other kids there, they call me names and bully me and always get me into trouble, And nobody believes me" Jordan could then start to hear her sob and Jordan pulled her into a hug again and let her sob into his jacket while he rubbed her back.

"Its okay Sophia...I'm sorry I ever asked. but, may I ask how you got out"

Sophia then looked up at Jordan "I saw a hole in the fence of the playground and it led outside the orphanage, I waited for everyone to sleep and stole the keys leading to the playground, I went out and crawled through the hole and got out".

"You escaped" Jordan could then hear Sophia quietly cry in his jacket and Jordan tried to calm her down.

"Its okay Sophia, don't cry, they wont hurt you now"

"I'm not crying because of that"

"Your not"

"Your taking me back aren't you" Jordan was shocked at what he heard from her. He was thinking about it but after she told him everything, he didn't want to now.

"What, No No No, of course not"

"Y-your not"

"No, I mean I was, but if it bothers you that much and it bothers you so much that you would escape, I wont take you back"

"You p-promise you wont take me back"

"You have my word" Jordan said as he raised his right hand and looked directly at her when he said it

Sophia then stopped crying and wiped the tears out of her eyes "Thank you" she said.

"Your welcome honey" Sophia then sat back in the bench and thought for a second.

"Jordan" Sophia said as Jordan looked slowly towards her.

"Yeah Sophia"

"What were you guys talking about back on Metropolis"

"What do you mean"

"I heard you yell, what were you guys talking about". Jordan was real hesitant on what to tell her but he told her anyway.

"Well, we were talking about taking you to a orphanage in Metropolis"

"What"

"I didn't make the call Sophia" Jordan said quickly "It was Ratchet and Clank who called it".

"Well, why didn't you take me"

"Because I told them you weren't there responsibility and you were more safer with me. I told them as long as I am still standing, I will decide what is and what isn't best for you".

"Well, uuhh, okay Jordan" The two then looked at the TV and it said _Race starting in 0.15 seconds_.

"can you see from there Sophia" Jordan asked.

"Uuhh I guess" Sophia said, Jordan then put Sophia on his shoulders and now she could view the TV. The clock then slowly counted down _Race starting in 5..4..3..2..1.._. The tv then showed a birds eye veiw of the track and at the start were six holograms of Skidd on hoverboards and the last person behind them was no other than Ratchet and Clank, waving at the camera hoping the duo was watching. The camera then paned to a view where they saw the start board and the lights started going down until they finally hit the green and all of the racers were off, unfortunately leaving Ratchet in last place. The Track went around in a giant circle so Ratchet had plenty of space to catch up, Ratchet then went over an ion booster allowing him to catch up with the rest. Ratchet then merely avoided a stack of explosive crates but allowed one of the racers to hit it instead, this put Ratchet into fourth place. Ratchet used an ion booster to then go up a ramp onto a platform above one of the racers. One of the racers though went on an ion booster and caught up in front of him. Ratchet then jumped from the platform and onto an ion booster and jumped on a ramp over the racer putting him in third place. He then crossed the line to finish his first lap. Ratchet used another ion booster and caught up with the third person. This one was a little more smarter then the other two and used a ramp to jump over Ratchet and onto a platform above him. Ratchet had to think as they were getting close to the line and then he thought of something. He followed him and as the racer was ready to jump off the platform, Ratchet got in front of him, and caused him to aim his trajectory towards another stack of explosive crates. Ratchet was now on his final lap in second place. Ratchet now had eyes on the final racer, Ratchet saw more ion boosters and used them combining various jumps and platforms to catch up to him. They were now together and bolting it towards the finish line, Ratchet was now thinking critically and time was of the essence, he had to think of something and then he finally thought of something. Ratchet started pushing the other racer with the other racer doing the same. They kept pushing until they found another stack of explosive crates. Ratchet was now starting to get pushed closer to the crates until at a last split second, he saw an ion booster. He broke away and went on the booster, He then made a sharp turn towards the racer and pushed him into the crates. Ratchet kept pushing him until at a last split second, he sharply turned right to miss the crates and the racer flew off his hoverboard, off the track, and Ratchet went through the finish line, winning the race. The TV could now be heard with loud sounds of people applauding and cheering with Ratchet waving at the crowd. The duo started to clap at his accomplishment.

"He did it" Sophia exclaimed

"Yes,yes he did" Jordan added

_'Not bad for that scrawny little furball'_. The teleporter then came out of the ground again and Ratchet came out with the hoverboard in his hand. Jordan approached Ratchet.

"What did I tell ya, I told you that would be more useful to you than me", Jordan then held out his fist towards Ratchet and they both fist bumped. they looked at one of the screens and on one of them showed the recap of the race, and on another one was no other than Captain Qwark.

"Hi folks, Captain Qwark here, it is my distinct pleasure to introduce this years hovercon intergalactic champions, lets give it up for newcomers.." the TV then displayed a picture of Ratchet and Clank that looked like a picture from a surveillance camera then a robotic voice announced their names "Ratchet, and Clank".

"Hey look that's us" Ratchet said towards Clank, not knowing the picture didn't have Jordan or Sophia in them.

"Today's winners will take home a brand new professional grade model T15 platinum zommerator" The lady held it in her hand and then tossed it to Ratchet "Manufactured by Gadgetron, this hoverboard drive delivers more lift, speed, and maneuverability than any other anti gravity device on the market. Well folks that's all the time we have tonight, remember to set your infobot to the Qwark Classic channel for tonight's episode of fight over death canyon, starring yours truly. Thank you and have a Qwarktastic day" the screen then shut off and the group got on an air taxi which had unknown coordinates. The group took it and the taxi led them to an empty area but the saw in the center was a trailer and beside it was a hulking man. The group approached the man.

"Hey,Hey, Hey press conference is over, Captain Qwark doesn't want any reporters bugging him in his trailer" the man said.

"Oh, well you see, my friends and I need to speak to the Captain about intergalactic security" Ratchet said.

"You mean you guys and your walking camera, you paparazzi make me sick now beat it"

"But sir, I am sure the Captain will understand once we-" Clank was then cut off.

"No, No, save it, I know how it works. You convince me to let you in, you snap a picture of the Captain in his underpants, then you sell a picture to the info tabloid for a million bolts"

"You've got it all wrong" Jordan exclaimed.

"Meanwhile, I'm stuck here making six bolts an hour, And I have to listen to a lecture from that cheapskate Qwark. So you don't get in unless I get a kickback, In advance", Jordan decided to pay the bouncer the four thousand bolts he wanted, now having only 2300 bolts left. The bouncer moved from his spot and let them go in. "You see how it works, you grease the hinges, the door opens" Clank was the first to climb up the stairs to get into the room followed by Ratchet and Jordan. And once they got in they saw that Captain Qwark was sleeping on a bed and Jordan proceeded to wake the Captain from his slumber.

"Captain Qwark" Jordan said as the Captain quickly got up.

"Huh, W-What"

"Its Ratchet and Clank Captain, you know from the Hover-" Ratchet said as he was interrupted.

"Oh yes, yes I know who you are"

"You do" Jordan said.

"Yes and thank the galaxy you found me, there's an awful plot being hatched to destroy our planets".

"Ratchet, Jordan, he knows" Clank exclaimed.

"Great, does that mean we can go hoverboarding now"

"My friends, were all in grave danger and I believe that together, we can put a stop to this madness"

"Together, you mean you want our help" Ratchet said.

"Look Ratchet" the Captain than started to turn his attention more towards Ratchet, "I have been keeping and eye on you, and I have never seen anyone with such raw talent, you are a true hero in the making"

"Really, you mean, I could be famous"

"Oh absolutely, oh and take this" Qwark than handed the group an infobot which instantly opened its mouth revealing different slides with people of the same species as the scientists back at BTS. "What makes one man toil an obscurity while another becomes a hero, is it strength, compassion, determination, or just pure blind luck. Wise men through the ages have struggled with that very question, but Captain Qwark knows the secret, That's why he's been able to defeat more desperates, rescue more damsels in distress, and save more civilizations than any other hero in the galaxy. Now's your opportunity to see if you've got the stuff heroes are made of. This infobot contains coordinates to Qwark's secret base. Can you quickly conquer Qwark's killer candidate of qwonfounded complextions? Can you quickly qwon-can-can you Qwarkly quick, Eurgh, just make your way through the defenses to the center of the base. Prove yourself, learn the secret, and earn your place in galactic history" the video then showed Qwarks symbol before he quickly voiced over a health warning "Consult your doctor before attempting any strenuous exercise. Not responsible for death or dismemberment. Your results may vary" The infobot then went over to Clanks compartment and they saw from behind it, Qwark with a microphone announcing loudly "Meet me at...uh" Captain Qwark said before he hid the mic and whispered to the group. "Meet me at my headquarters on planet Umbris".

"Hey Captain Ratchet what do you think" Ratchet added.

"We wont fail you sir, we promise" Clank said determined. The group then left the trailer and took the taxi back to their ship. Ratchet and Jordan first decided though to buy some ammo for their weapons. The group got into the ship and decided where to go. To Umbris to Qwarks headquarters, or Aridia to see the agent and give them the reward.

* * *

><p><strong>Ratchet's letting fame get to his brain and Jordan has now had his first real conversation with Sophia. Who know what will happen next, will the group visit the agent so Ratchet could possibly become the next best thing, or will they go to Umbris and complete the course to hopefully become allies with Qwark. Find out in the next chapter, or two.<br>**

**Thank you for reading**


	11. Chapter 11 Regrets, Regrets, Regrets

**Hers chapter 11 and I need to apologize to you guys again for another delay. I have been sick for the past couple of days and I didn't feel like writing, but if you guys feel it wasn't a delay I will tell you the one reason why this is a delay, THIS CHAPTER IS, SHORT. this chapter is shorter than normal and if you want to know how short. It's a little longer than chapter 2 but if you want numbers. 2,012 words (including the author notes) compared to the 1,527 words that chapter 2 was. But now that you know how short this chapter is it sorta gives you an idea about what its going to be about. But once again I apologize for the delay and I hope you enjoy this.**

**If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

**Now lets get reading**

* * *

><p><strong>Regrets, Regrets, Regrets<strong>

**Outpost X11**

**Planet Aridia**

**8:00PM GST**

Jordan was exhausted and knowing of his own nature decided not to argue with Ratchet and the group flew to Aridia to give the prize to the agent. The group slowly landed and they got out and Jordan saw that it was as dark and cold as it was as they came here last time.

_'Does time here stay the same or something'_ Jordan then activated his Ephone and selected the time zone for Aridia and looked at the time. _'Apparently so'_ Jordan thought as he saw that it was the same time as before. The group walked over to the strange transporter again and they went underground and it took them directly to the agent. Clank pulled out the zommerator from his compartment and gave it to the agent. The agent then looked at the group and Jordan saw by his expression that he was overjoyed.

"Fantastic you got it, great work guys"

"So, are you gonna represent us"

_'Oh yes, lets ask the very important question. Wait did he just say us'_ Jordan thought.

"You bet kid, and as a signing bonus I gooooot this" the agent went through his ship and pulled out strange headgear with two green antennas on each side with green lenses on the front and tossed it to Ratchet.

"Cool a helmet" Ratchet said as he put the headgear on.

"That is a sonic summoner it is used to attract sand mice" Clank said.

"Yes and its all yours, well I am going to finalize the paper work, I'll have my people call your people"

"Do you have people" Clank curiously said with Ratchet shrugging at the question. Ratchet saw an antenna in the ground and walked to it, the antennas on his helmet started blinking, and the one in the ground started blinking. the antenna then came out of the ground and attached to it was a little circular container. A little hatch opened and popped out a strange purple creature that was on a little UFO like ship and had the same summoner on as Ratchet. Ratchet spotted a sand shark and walked up to it, right as he was about to hit with his wrench, two blaster shots came from the ship of the sand mouse and killed it.

_'Its like daddy's little helper'_ Jordan thought as Ratchet was overjoyed about his new weapon. "Alright you got your fame and fortune now lets get outta here" Jordan said as he was ready to get on the transporter.

"Why we just got here" Ratchet said as he started walking towards another large group of sandsharks.

"Ratchet we need to get to that course"

"Cmon lets just stay a little while longer"

"Ratchet"

"Look, I am just gonna play with this a little and then will go okay"

"So were just gonna walk around while you kill sharks"

"You can go back to the ship if you want"

"And do what"

"Well" Ratchet walked closer to Jordan and whispered "Maybe you can teach Sophia how to, you know" Ratchet then held a blaster towards Jordan, Jordan looked at the weapon then looked back.

"Ratchet I still don't know about this"

"Why"

"Well, She's just...She's just..."

"She's what"

"She's just a little girl Ratchet" Jordan whispered, hoping Sophia didn't hear it.

"So"

"I don't want her to be desensitized by all this violence"

"I know it sounds wrong for her age, but we think its for the best Jordan"

Jordan sighed "Alright" Jordan and Sophia started to walk in the transporter.

"Where are we going" Sophia said.

"Back to the ship"

"What about Ratchet"

"There gonna go do some things, they'll be back". They both got out of the transporter and Jordan walked over to a vendor and looked at their stock. He went through the melee catagory and saw that they had in stock an Omniwrench 8000, Jordan saw that it was similar to Ratchets and they strangely had sizes to them. Jordan knew that a blaster may not be enough for Sophia and she might need something a bit more easy to use. Jordan bought a small sized wrench for Sophia and a small holster that you put on your back, Jordan walked over to Sophia.

"Here Sophia" Jordan handed the items to Sophia and Jordan helped her put the holster on her back, He then handed the wrench to Sophia. "Maybe you should try swinging that a little bit, you know, see how it feels on ya". Sophia walked beside the ship and started swinging the wrench. Jordan sat on a rock and thought, He knew that things are going to get harder and they may need more help, but a child, It wasn't anything he had in mind, Jordan walked over to Sophia. "So uhh, how does it feel on ya".

"Good" Sophia said. Jordan thought for a second and sighed.

"Sophia" Jordan said as he knelt down to Sophias level. "I think its time now", Jordan held out the blaster to Sophia, she looked at the blaster then back at Jordan.

"I don't know about this Jordan"

"I'll teach you Sophia don't worry"

"Its not that, Its just"

"What"

"I have never hurt anyone, especially for no reason"

"Your not gonna hurt anyone, only, robots or monsters okay"

"You don't sound like you want me to do this"

"I don't"

"Why are you teaching me then"

Jordan sighed and thought _'I think it's time to tell her the truth'_. "Alright the truth is, Its that whole orphanage thing on Metropolis. Ratchet said if I am not gonna take you he said its best I teach you how to use this. Sophia I don't like this either but, maybe it's for the best".

"Well, ok Jordan", Sophia took the blaster and the duo walked over to a rock that had a flat top. "Ok what do I do first" Sophia said as she was pointing the weapon directly at Jordan, who quickly took it away.

"Well first off don't do that"

"Oh, sorry". Jordan then found a empty can on the ground and put it on the rock, Jordan knelt down to Sophias level. Jordan gave the blaster back to Sophia and stood behind her. "Now hold the blaster out and look down here", Jordan pointed to the sight and Sophia looked down it. But doing so made Sophia accidentally put her fingers on the trigger and she pulled it, hitting the base of the rock and making Sophia yelp. "Careful Sophia", Sophia then looked back at Jordan.

"Jordan I don't know about this", Sophia said as Jordan could tell there was worry in her tone.

"Its ok Sophia, just don't push on the trigger until you are sure your ready to shoot okay"

"Okay", Sophia looked down the sights again, she put her finger on the trigger and pulled, she hit the rock behind the can and missed.

"Alright that wasn't bad, try again" Sophia took Jordans word and aimed again and shot, but hit above it this time. "make sure to hold it as steady as possible".

"I'm trying Jordan"

"Its okay Sophia, take your time", Sophia was about to shoot again but Jordan stopped her. "Oh and if you want some advice, try taking slow long breaths, it helps you hold it more steady". Sophia took Jordans advice and took a deep breath, Jordan smirked, "not that deep Sophia, just take normal long and slow breaths" Jordan then starting breathing real slowly and Sophia copied. Sophia then aimed down the weapon again and shot. grazing the can, but hitting it.

"I got it" Sophia exclaimed.

"You did, good job" Jordan then tried searching for another can but he couldn't find one. Jordan then went to the back of their ship and saw there were various empty cans and bottles everywhere. Jordan picked up several cans and bottles and laid them next to Sophia. Jordan put another can on the rock and walked behind Sophia again. "Lets try this again". Jordan knelt down to Sophias level and looked over Sophia at the can, Sophia looked down the sight and lined the shot. "Take your time Sophia I'm not rushing you", Sophia took her fingers off the trigger and stood there and took long breaths. She then put her fingers back on the trigger and shot, hitting right underneath the can.

"DANNIT" Sophia yelled.

"Its alright Sophia, this sorta thing takes time" Sophia sighed and she took a long breath and looked down the sight again. She slowly exhaled and pulled the trigger, hitting the can in the center and causing it to fly off the rock. "See", Jordan then put a bottle on the rock this time and walked back over to Sophia, "Lets try on more time". Jordan walked behind Sophia and knelt and looked down towards the bottle. "Like I said take your time". Sophia looked down the sight again and took a long deep breath she exhaled and took another long breath again. She put her finger on the trigger and pulled, hitting the bottle and causing it to shatter into pieces. "Good shot Sophia", Jordan gathered all of the cans and bottles and put them into the ship. Jordan walked over to Sophia and the both of them got into the ship. "What I tell ya, just takes a little bit of practice".

"Whenever I shot them, I thought of them as Sandsharks"

"Well, maybe sometime we could practice shooting Sandsharks"

"Okay", the cockpit door then suddenly opened and they saw Ratchet and Clank come inside and sit down beside the two.

"It took you a while" Jordan angrily said.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it" Ratchet said, taking the headgear off and giving it to Clank who put it in his compartment. "So umm did you, you know".

"Yes I taught her" Jordan exclaimed while looking at Sophia. "And you should see this little gunslinger here".

"I wasn't that good"

"Yes you where"

"No I wasn't"

"Ok maybe you need to improve on some things but you were pretty good for a beginner. Alright now lets get to Umbris" Jordan said as Ratchet punched in the Coordinates to planet Umbris and they flew off.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's chapter 11. I know this is a short one but it does sorta help add on to the story a bit now that Jordan has taught Sophia on how to use a blaster and defend herself. But next chapter the group will go to Umbris to Qwarks HQ. Who knows, maybe Jordan will use Sophia to help them. We will only find out in chapter 12.<strong>

**Thank you for reading  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12 An Unworthy Trust

**Here we are with chapter 12 and I have to be honest with you guys. I sorta lazed with this chapter and it explains why it took so long to upload. It doesn't mean though that I am losing interest in the story it just means I needed some time off is all. But this is also the biggest chapter of them all. Totaling at over 5,000 (5,285) words this is the big one. And this seems a little too late but we have hit the 500 mark in views. So thank you all once again for supporting this story. I would also like to thank GrimlockX4 for favoriting this story. Its this kinda support that motivates me to push on with this story**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Unworthy Trust<strong>

**Qwarks Headquarters**

**Planet Umbris**

**2:00pm GST**

It was cloudy with the glow of red as the group landed on Umbris, on a landing pad located outside of the Captain Qwark Headquarters. As the group got out of the ship they saw that above them was no other than Captain Qwark, on a strange looking gyrocopter holding a strange megaphone.

"Welcome to my challenge course, now's your chance to prove yourself strong and brave" Qwark said. Jordan also notice Qwark take the megaphone away from his mouth and say something else, but from all the noise, he couldn't hear or understand it. "Conquer it, and you will join me in my fight against evil".

"HAVEN'T WE DONE ENOUGH ALREADY" Ratchet shouted

"What, I cant hear you" Qwark said, putting a hand to supposively his ear.

"I SAID, HAVEN'T-WE-DONE-"

"Sorry, still having trouble, tell me later"

"LATER"

"WHAT IF WERE DEAD BY THEN" Jordan shouted

"WHAT" Qwark shouted through the megaphone

Ratchet sighed in frustration "Cmon guys lets get going". Jordan then put his hood up his and put Sophia on his back and they proceeded to a Gadgetron vendor where Jordan saw the strange megaphone that Qwark had. He read that it was called a Taunter and it said that it used a sound box that had multiple pre recorded obnoxious sounds and when the user pulls the trigger, It taunts nearby enemies. Jordan decided to spend the 1000 bolts it cost for it and he now had 1300 bolts left. Jordan also saw that Ratchet bought another glove and Ratchet told him that it was called a Glove Of Doom. after the duo bought their ammo they walked across a bridge and saw that in their way was a rotating turret that tossed tiny bombs. luckily it was only proximal so Jordan pulled out his blaster and shot it once to remove some of the armor, and again to destroy it. as they walked down a narrow path they saw that another turret stood in their way. but shot a blaster at them this time in a wave like motion. the two managed to jump over the shots and Ratchet swung at it with his wrench, causing it to spin and go back into the ground. as they walked over another bridge they saw that there were floating spheres hovering around the bridge. Jordan decided to use his taunter and pulled the trigger and the weapon made a whistling sound and the two spheres suddenly had spikes come out of them and slowly float towards the duo. Ratchet quickly pulled out his blaster and shot one, and then the other. They walked across another bridge and saw this strange door and on the ground in front of it were three green pads, Ratchet stepped on one that lit up for three seconds and then turned back off. Jordan immediately had a theory.

"Maybe these things unlock this door" Jordan said

"What do you mean" Ratchet asked

"I'm saying if we step on all of these pads it will unlock the door"

"Okay then" Ratchet then walked over to one pad and Jordan over to another. Jordan took Sophia off his back and placed her by another one. Once the three were set Jordan counted down to three.

"Alright on three we all step on the pads. One, Two, THREE". On three, they immediately stepped on the pads and the door opened. They all walked inside and saw two more turrets with bombs. Ratchet and Jordan knew what to do but this time Ratchet took out his Glove Of Doom and tossed it. A metal sphere came out of the glove and no second later, four little robots came out and started rushing towards the turrets. The robots started easily eating at the metal and soon the turrets exploded and the robots with it. They came across another door with three more pads. Jordan, Ratchet, and Sophia knew what to do so they stood by the pads. Jordan counted to three and they all stepped on the pads opening another door. They saw that it lead to two bridges and right when Jordan was about to step on it, part of the bridge came off and fell into the abyss below. They both knew they had to be quick so Jordan put Sophia on his back and Said that he would count to three and they would both run across the bridge. Ratchet agreed and Jordan counted. Immediately after he said three the two sprinted down the bridge, With the pieces falling off with every step they took. They soon got on a metal platform and they got to another bridge. Jordan didn't want to take any chances so he counted to three again and they both ran across the bridge and like before, Pieces of the bridge came off, but they soon got off the bridge and onto land were there was a maze made of barbed wire. They also saw that on the other side was a turret firing a blaster in the wavy motion again. The two managed to not only dodge the shots, but carefully navigate through the maze and get to the other side. Luckily the turret was only aiming at the maze so the duo walked up to it and Ratchet hit it with his wrench, causing it to spin into the ground. They soon walked down another path and saw two green pads, But a turret was firing over one. Ratchet saw the turret and shot at it, causing it to spin in the ground again. Jordan peaked around a corner of a metal wall and saw two more. Jordan saw the first one and shot at it to disable it, then slowly aimed and shot at the other one. Jordan started to walk down the path and saw the final pad, farther away from the other two though. Jordan set Sophia down and told her what to do.

"Alright Sophia now listen, I'm going to count to three and when I say three we'll step on these pads. Right after you see us step on these pads, run as fast as you can to the other one, okay"

"Okay" Sophia said and Ratchet and Jordan positioned themselves near the pads. Jordan then counted to three and the two quickly stepped on the pads.

"GO, NOW" Jordan yelled and Sophia started quickly running towards the pad. Right when it got to the third second, she quickly stepped on the pad, opening a door to a tall building leading towards the huge dome shaped building they saw back by the ship. Jordan looked over at Sophia and saw that the turret that was by the pad she was standing on started to rise and quickly shoot in Sophia direction.

"SOPHIA LOOK OUT" Jordan yelled as Sophia looked over and saw the turret, unfortunately for her, a shot grazed her right arm and she yelled and ducked from the incoming fire. Jordan quickly shot the turret, sending it into the ground. Jordan saw Sophia get up and hold her arm, Jordan quickly rushed over to her.

"Sophia are you okay" Jordan said with concern

"I don't know" Sophia said

"Let me see it". Sophia then held out her arm and Jordan saw the wound. Jordan saw as blood trickled down from it that a shot just grazed her and he was immediately relieved. Jordan then felt the wound to see how deep it was, luckily it wasn't deep.

"OW" Sophia exclaimed

"Sorry"

"Is it bad"

"No its just a small cut, one of the shots must've grazed you, I think you'll be okay". After Jordan said that he started seeing light come from the wound and as the light dimmed, there was nothing. Jordan also noticed that her veins were of its normal color, Indicating to him that he may need to get her some more Nanotech. But Jordan put Sophia on his back and he walked over towards the door that they opened, with Ratchet waiting for them.

"Are you alright Sophia" Clank asked with concern

"Yes I'm fine Clank" Sophia said as Ratchet and Jordan started to walk up the stairs into a wide open area where laid fifteen of the hovering mines that they encountered back on the bridge. They saw though that they were in a single file line, hovering all over the area. Ratchet got out his blaster but Jordan stopped him.

"lay down a mine, I have an idea" Ratchet layed down a mine. Jordan pulled out his taunter and pulled the trigger, causing the weapon to make an obnoxious alarm sound, and causing the mines to have their spikes come out and hover towards them. Weirdly enough they stayed in their line and caused the first one to hover over the mine, causing it to explode including 4 others. And because of the mines proximal towards one another, caused a chain reaction, causing all the mines to explode one at a time. And as the final one exploded, the area was soon empty and Ratchet looked at Jordan.

"Good thinking" Ratchet said

"Thank ya" Jordan replied as the duo saw three more green pads. Ratchet, Jordan and Sophia got onto their places and they all stepped onto the pads, opening a door leading into another building. Sophia got back on Jordan's back and the duo walked through the building and climbed up a very tall ladder. Once they reached the top, they saw that there was a large pool of water with a giant green shark like fish inside it. Ratchet told Clank to hand him the Hyrdodisplacer and he did. Ratchet saw a nozzle in where he put the tool in and pulled the trigger. What Jordan saw then was the pool slowly start to drain and the weapon fill up with water. They jumped down into the bottom and Jordan approached the fish which snapped at him. Knowing that it wasn't a robot, Jordan grabbed out his machete, activate the ability and threw it at the fish, hitting it between the eyes and killing it instantly. Jordan retrieved his machete and the duo slowly treaded across the bottom and into a small pipe, leading them into another drained pool with two more fish. Ratchet decided to use his bomb glove and threw one at one fish, causing it to explode, and Jordan threw his machete at another one. The duo slowly climbed up a ladder out of the pool and walked over to another one, where only one fish was in it. Ratchet pulled out his blaster but was stopped by Jordan.

"Hang on Ratchet, I think I'm gonna let Sophia take this one"

"You sure"

"I'm sure" Jordan then jumped down to the bottom and the fish didn't noticed him. Jordan took Sophia off of his back and looked at her. "I think its time we start practicing".

"What do you mean" Sophia said

"This" Jordan pulled out his taunter and pulled the trigger, making the whistle sound again. The fish noticed the duo and started jumping towards them. "Remember what I taught you Sophia" Jordan said as he pulled out his blaster, in case anything goes wrong. Sophia stepped forward and aimed at the creature, She shot at the fish once, but missed. She shot it again, but missed again. "Remember about your breathing Sophia" Jordan said and Sophia took his word and started slowly breathing. She then shot again, hitting the creature in the jaw, slowing it down a bit. She then aimed at it again and slowly inhaled and then exhaled. Finally she shot at it again, hitting it in the forehead and killing it. Sophia lowered her weapon and Jordan looked at her. "Good job Sophia" Jordan said as he pat her on the back. the duo then climbed up a ladder and Ratchet put the Hydrodisplacer in another nozzle, causing the pool to fill up with water. Jordan also saw that giant seashells started to emerge from the bottom and float up to the surface. Ratchet went first and swam over to the other side of the pool and climbed up onto the ledge. Jordan then got in but looked back to see Sophia on the platform, put her hand in the water and quickly jerk her hand back. Jordan can see fear in her eyes and decided to swim back over to her. "Whats wrong Sophia" Jordan said.

"I cant swim Jordan, remember" Sophia said with a scared tone

"Just get on my back and I will keep you above the water"

"I-I don't know". Jordan knew that she wouldn't want to do this and he understands her fear. Jordan thought that almost drowning would give him a fear like this to. Jordan sighed though and thought of something.

"Alright, maybe I can use those seashells over there to help you float over to us, would you be fine with that". Sophia nodded and Jordan proceeded to swim across the water to get one of the seashells. As he started to swim back he was stopped by Ratchet.

"Whats wrong with Sophia" Ratchet asked

"She's afraid of drowning"

"Can't she swim"

"No"

"Well why dont you just put her on your back and keep her above the water"

_'Oh what a great idea Captain Obvious, didn't you hear my whole conversation'_

"That's what I said to her, she wasn't so sure about it though so I'm coming up with an idea" Jordan said as he swam back over to Sophia. Jordan positioned the seashell as close to the edge as possible and told Sophia she could get in. Sophia slowly stepped into the seashell, with her head only showing now. And because of her body weight, the shell only sunk a little bit into the water. Jordan slowly started swimming while pulling the shell and soon they made it to the other side. Once again, Jordan put the shell as close to the edge as possible and Sophia slowly got out of the shell, with some assistance from Ratchet. Jordan then pushed the shell to the side and climbed up onto the platform, where on the other side was another pool of water. Ratchet used his Hydrodisplacer to drain the water. The duo jumped in and killed three of the fish inside, but Jordan left Ratchet to them with his Pyrocitor. Ratchet then climbed up the ladder and put the Hydrodisplacer back in the nozzle and the pool started to slowly fill up again. Ratchet got in first again and swam towards a wall, Jordan saw that Ratchet then started to swim under the wall and swim up to the other side. Jordan got in and saw that there was a little gap that he could swim through, but it was unfortunately under water and there was no possible way to put a shell through it, Jordan swam back over to Sophia.

"Did you find anything" Sophia asked

"No" Jordan replied

"How we gonna get across then"

"Well there's a gap under there" Jordan pointed down towards the underwater opening. "We could swim through it and get to the other side"

"But I don't think we could fit a shell through there"

"I know that"

"But..Jordan"

"Sophia there's no other way, your gonna have to come in here with me"

"Jordan I cant swim" Sophia said in that tone again. Jordan could also hear her hyperventilating from fear. Jordan knew she really didn't like water, and he knows he's been in a situation like this one. But Jordan got out of the water and started to reassure her.

Jordan crouched down to her level and looked at her "Sophia" he said which made Her look up at him. "Trust me" he whispered which made Sophia calm down.

"Ok" she said back. Jordan then picked her up and held her close. He slowly stepped into the water and he instantly felt more pressure around his torso. He then slowly started swimming towards the wall and felt Sophia bury her head into Jordan's shoulder. "Just don't look in the water and you'll be okay" Jordan said hoping to calm her down a bit. Jordan approached the wall looked down in the water. "Sophia" Jordan said which caught her attention.

"Yes Jordan"

"Uh, you might wanna hold your breath"

"Ok" Sophia then closed her eyes and took a very deep breath. Jordan also took a deep breath and swam down under the gap. He started swimming as fast as he could, to make sure that none of them ran out of air. Jordan quickly emerged to the surface and Sophia started breathing heavily with Jordan only breathing lightly.

Jordan looked at Sophia "See that wasn't so bad now was it" Jordan said, only getting a death glare from Sophia. Jordan swam over to the platform where Ratchet was and lifted Sophia up. Jordan then climbed up on the platform and walked to the other side, where there was another pool, but multiple yellow swingshot targets. Since the route would take forever if Jordan used his machete, he decided to ride the swingshots with Ratchet again. Ratchet used his Hydrodisplacer to drain the water, then Jordan grabbed onto Ratchet and they used the targets to swing to the other side where there was a small cavern. They walked through the cavern until they encountered a drained pool, with a platform in the middle. They also saw that there were five more of those fish at the bottom, So they jumped down and Jordan used his machete to dodge their bites and stab three them, each in the forehead to kill them instantly. Ratchet used his jump attack with his wrench to kill the other two. They then climbed up the ladder to the nozzle and filled the pool up. Jordan went first this time and Jordan grabbed Sophia and held her. He slowly got into the pool again and started swimming backwards to keep Sophia above water.

"Don't drop me" Sophia said

"Its okay I got you" Jordan said as he swam over to the platform were up top had three more green pads. Because they were next to each other Sophia and Jordan quickly stepped on them, causing a door to open on the other side. Jordan held Sophia got back on Jordan's back again and he got back into the pool again where Ratchet drained it again, causing the duo to slowly descend to the bottom. Ratchet jumped down from his spot and they climbed up an elevated ledge and climbed up to the open door. They started to walk down a narrow hallway until they saw a circular door with a button on the side. Jordan pressed it and inside they saw it lead down a circular transparent tunnel and on the other side was Captain Qwark. Jordan didn't take one step in and he saw Clank running down the tunnel towards Qwark. The other three though just walked down to where Qwark is and they saw that he was on a hovering circular platform.

"Well, Well, you four continue to surprise me, step into the ring of heroes and I will finally give you what you deserve" The hero said as Jordan saw Clank and Sophia step into a metal platform where Jordan saw that the center looked like it split into two

"Sophia get back here" Jordan said firmly

"Jordan, this is it, we can stop Drek" Sophia said

"I don't know, something seems, off"

"Guys this is no time to become cautious we have reached our goal" Clank added

"I am with Jordan, something seems fishy" Ratchet said

"Listen to your little friends, your destinies are near steps away" The hero said

"Something just doesn't seem right" Jordan said

"This is it" Clank exclaimed, "Qwark is going to help us stop Chairman Drek" Clank said as Jordan saw him pull Ratchet into the ring. Jordan merely rolled his eyes and slowly walked into the ring with the rest of the group.

_'Alright, I'll buy into your little shenanigan, but I don't like it'_

"Why thank you Clank, you've been, helpful" the hero said as he pulled out a remote with a red button on it. Jordan quickly saw this and Ratchet saw his eyes started to widen

"I KNEW IT" Jordan yelled as he saw Qwark press the button and the floor beneath them split open and the group started falling into the pit below. Ratchet and Jordan where the first ones down, with the duo landing on their back. "Not again" Jordan said as he started to slowly get up. Jordan looked up and heard yelling as he saw Sophia falling down. Jordan quickly got underneath Sophia and caught her. Jordan looked at Sophia "You alright" Jordan said with concern.

"Yeah, I think so" Sophia said as Jordan looked up to see Clank using his helipack to glide down and land directly on Ratchet's chest

"Get off of me you idiot" Ratchet said as he shoved Clank off of him

Qwark maniacally laughed "I love it when a plan comes together" Qwark said with excitement

"What do you mean" Clank said confused

"What do you think he means genius, he's not gonna help us, he's gonna kill us" Ratchet said angrily

"You catch up quickly, only one problem with you hypothesis, I'm not gonna kill you"

"Your not" Jordan said confused

"No, He is" Qwark pointed to the Blargian Snagglebeast that they saw on the infobot, chained up to a wall

"But why" Sophia said

"But why" Qwark mocked "Its really not that difficult to decipher, I'm the official spokesperson for Dreks new planet, I cant have you four get in the way of my comeback"

'_Did you just mock her, Did You Just Fucking Mock Her' _Jordan thought, enraged about what he did.

"This isn't over Qwark" Ratchet said enraged

"No, but it will be soon" Qwark said as the group saw the beast break from its chains and walk towards the group

_'Oh, Shit'_ Jordan thought as he saw the beast walk and the ground shake with every step it took. He then saw the beast shoot lasers from his eyes and made a line which immediately combusted into fire. Jordan quickly put Sophia on his back and he ran a safe distance and started shooting at the beast. He saw that on his blaster he had a full auto option. He turned it on and started shooting four round bursts at the beast, slowly putting holes in the beast. Ratchet saw what he was doing and ran over to his position and started doing the same thing. The beast shot another laser at them in which the duo quickly dodged. they shot at it a couple times more until soon, it activated a shield and started shooting fire out of his hands and started charging towards them. The duo started running away from it, over a bridge in which the beast followed. They then saw that the bridge broke on the beast and it fell into the lava. the beast then jumped out of the lava and onto the piece of land that they were on. It lifted its fists up and brought them down on the duo, which they dodged and caused the ground to tremble. Jordan decided to use this opportunity and equipped his bomb glove and threw three bombs at it, causing them to push the beast back to the very edge. Ratchet and Jordan started running back and started shooting at it again. Jordan knew that this might not be enough and got an idea. "Sophia" Jordan said.

"Yeah" Sophia said back

"I don't think are weapons are gonna be enough so, can you, you know" Jordan showed his blaster to her

"I'll try" Sophia said as she equipped her blaster and started to shoot over Jordan's shoulder. They started shooting at the beast and Jordan heard a loud bang from the back of him and soon after he heard a ringing sound. Sophia shot the beast and caused it to activate its shield again and charge at them. The duo saw another bridge and ran over to it. They saw that in their way though was the bridge that the beast destroyed earlier. They jumped over floating pieces of it and got to the other bridge. The beast used it wings to fly directly on the bridge and soon enough the ground shook and the bridge broke and the beast fell into the lava once again. The beast then jumped to the other side of the bridge and used its lasers to shoot another line at them, Barely hitting Jordan but they dodged it. The beast then jumped to their side and started stomping causing the ground to tremble. Ratchet decided this time to use his mines and layed a couple down. The duo ran to the other side and the beast started to walk towards them, stepping on the mines and causing it to let out a roar. They started shooting it again, But Jordan started hearing more loud bangs from his right ear. Jordan then saw a Round hit the beast in the head and saw that it was from Sophia's direction, He looked back at her "Nice shot" he said but quickly looking back to see that the beast had its shield up again and charged towards them. The duo quickly started running to the other bridge. Ratchet got over to the other side first but before Jordan could make it, he lost his footing and twisted his foot. Jordan yelled as he went down, causing Sophia to fly over to Ratchet. The beast jumped over on the bridge and looked down at Jordan. As he was about to lift his foot, the bridge rumbled and soon a piece of the bridge the the beast was standing on, broke from beneath him. Soon the piece underneath Jordan started to bend, Jordan quickly crawled over but was too late and the piece broke from beneath him. He was about to fall in but Ratchet quickly grabbed Jordan's hand and saved him. Jordan then looked back to see the beast slowly roaring while it slowly started sinking into the lava. Jordan lowered his head and touched his forehead with his finger, then his chest, and left and right shoulder. Even though he killed, He never liked it and respected death, especially with a slow and gruesome one like this one. Ratchet slowly pulled Jordan up and Jordan layed flat on his back with Sophia rushing over and looking down on him.

"Are you okay" Sophia said with concern

"Yeah..I'm fine" Jordan said while breathing heavily "Hey" Jordan said as Sophia looked down at him again, "Good shooting" Jordan said as he saw Sophia smile in reply

"Thanks" Sophia said and Jordan slowly got up and the two started walking over to a bridge, connected to a door and inside was a red ship. On the bridge they saw that Ratchet and Clank were gathered around an infobot and Jordan could make out the conversation they were having.

"I wonder what this infobot has" Jordan heard from Clank

"Maybe it can replace you" Jordan heard from Ratchet. The mouth of the infobot then revealed its tv screen to reveal a black and white video and in the center looked like to be some kind of soldier.

"Were pinned down, Were pinned down. ships are hammering our position from the air" there was then a bright flash on the left side of the screen. The soldier looked over to see that there was a small crater near him. "That was a little too close. We need support NOW" The soldier looked to his left then right and then back at the screen. "Actually I need support. My entire battalion went a-wall and they left me to fight this war on my own. If the enemy doesn't kill those guys, I will. I'm not gonna last much longer, I need immediate assistance over and out". The video then went black and the infobot closed its mouth and went into Clanks compartment.

"Those are Dreks ships attacking that planet, we must help that Commando" Clank said

"Are you serious, That's it I'm outta here, Qwark is going to be so sorry that he ever messed with me" Ratchet said as he started walking over towards the ship, leaving Clank.

"This isn't about Captain Qwark anymore, There are innocent lives being lost"

"Yeah, well I'm done with all of this stupid hero stuff, I've got my own agenda now"

"Ratchet, this is not like you"

"What do you know about me, you've spent this whole time looking for Qwark, you don't know anything about me"

"I know you will do the right thing, you and me both" Jordan added

"Yeah, well the thing I wanna do now is find Qwark" Ratchet said as he jumped into the ship, figuring out how to start it. "How do you start this stupid thing" He yelled.

"Have you forgotten you need a Robotic Ignition System" Clank said as he used his helipack to get into the ship.

Jordan sighed "Cmon Sophia lets go" Jordan said as he lifted Sophia into the ship, and then climbed in after her.

"I will start the ship, If you agree to help that Commando" Clank said while Ratchet sat and thought

"So, blackmail is it, fine just shut up and start the ship" Ratchet angrily said to Clank while he started the ship

Jordan chuckled "Blackmail" He whispered to himself but Ratchet overheard his laughter and looked back

"What so funny" Ratchet said

"Nothing" Jordan said as he quickly cleared the laughter. Ratchet looked back at the dash and typed in the coordinates to Planet Batalia where they'll hopefully find the Commando, If he's alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Problems, Problems, Problems. Tensions are starting to rise between Ratchet and Clank in this part of the story, and Sophia how now suffered her first injury. Who know what will happen. Will the Commando be dead, will Ratchet find forgiveness towards Clank, Will the group CRUMBLE. Will have to wait and see in chapter 13.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Problems and Teleportation

**Here we are with chapter 13 and we are now at 672 views. This one did take quite some time, due to schoolwork and I have been drawing some stuff for this Fanfiction. But I hope that people will enjoy this too. Because for the most part, don't expect a chapter for a while. After this is posted, I am going to be making so rewrites for this story, ESPECIALLY FOR CHAPTER 2. That chapter may need a complete rewrite so that's what I will be working on in the meantime. So sometime in the future you will see that the chapter will be different. But I do hope you like this story and enjoy.**

**If you like the story so far, feel free to leave feedback**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

**P.S. If you would like to see some of these drawings, go to my profile and use the link provided. But if you want to save some time, then use on the link provided here **

* * *

><p><strong>Problems and Teleportation<strong>

**Fort Krontos**

**Planet Batalia**

**5:21pm GST**

The wet and gloomy atmosphere took its toll on Jordan as the group entered the atmosphere on Planet Batalia. Jordan decided to go up on his Ephone and look up the Planet. He learned that Batalia was mostly known for constant rain but also for it being one of the most guarded and fortified Planets in the galaxy. It had weaponry capable of destroying an entire fleet of ships, the only weakness was its men. All not use to battle they have almost no military training at all, thus making the Planet capable to a ground or aerial attack, such as the Blarg. As the group Landed they saw in the distance was a very futuristic looking fort with ships bombarding the surrounding area. They also saw, standing by their landing pad was the commander. As the group opened the cockpit, rain instantly began to soak the interior of the ship, Including the group. Jordan didn't mind rain that much but fighting in soggy clothing wasn't exactly his idea of comfortable. Jordan put his hood up and the group slowly got out of the ship and started to walk towards the commander. As they stood in front of the Commander, they saw that he looked down on them with anger.

"Attention you deserting maggots" he yelled in which Ratchet and Clank quickly saluted, and Jordan saw this and quickly saluted. Jordan then looked at Sophia and tapped her, which caused her to salute as well. "The next time you soldiers decide to go A-wall on me I'll shoot you myself".

"Look I just wanna-" Ratchet said as he was quickly cut off by the Commander.

"Zip it worm, you see those bombers" the Commander said as he pointed to a Giant ship up in the sky, dropping bombs on the land below. "if you don't get to the turrets and knock those ships out of the sky, this whole planets gonna be rubble"

"Meet me at the City Entrance" He finally said as he started to walk across a bridge into a weird entrance.

"He needs our help" Clank stated

"Yeah, why don't you go help him, into another trap, well go on, go fight some evil" Ratchet said as Jordan saw Clank put his head down, thinking about what to say next.

"At least I'm not a coward" Clank finally said

"Pfff, whatever, as soon as I find Qwark I'm selling you for scrap"

"HEY" Jordan angrily said "ENOUGH" He concluded which caused Ratchet to roll his eyes and put Clank on his back, with Jordan doing the same with Sophia. As they started walking down the bridge Jordan walked faster to get close to Clank, which Jordan saw that he had sadness in him but Jordan reassured him. "Don't listen to him Clank, He just needs to learn to move on from one little mistake"

"I can hear you" Ratchet said behind his back

"Good" Jordan said looking towards Ratchet but quickly looking back at Clank.

"I dont now if your words can help but I thank you for your concern"

"No problem". As the duo got to the end of the bridge they saw a Gadgetron Vendor, Jordan knows from what happened earlier that he may need to stock up. He approached the Gadgetron and stocked up on mostly blaster ammo and bomb glove ammunition, He now had 700 Bolts in his account. After they were all full on ammunition they walked through the entrance into the fortress and they saw that above them in metal writing it said _Fort Krontos_. As they walked in, they saw a Blarg trooper with a strange yellow metallic suit on, and he had a blaster. Jordan decided to shoot him with his blaster and as he shot, the Blarg immediately flipped to the left, dodging the attack. Right after it dodged, it shot at the duo, in which they dodged. Knowing that it is stationery when it attacks, Jordan came up with an Idea. Jordan started to quickly run at it and Ratchet shot at it with his blaster. It dodged and was ready to shoot Jordan, but Jordan quickly threw a bomb directly at him and killed him. Now that the trooper was gone they duo went through the entrance and saw a door on the left. It had another opening at the top and Jordan knew what to do. He put Sophia on his shoulders and she climbed up into the opening and pushed the button on the other side, opening the door. And what the group saw was unbelievable. Six stacks of bolt crates in the room with each stack totaling of twelve bolt crates each. They both decided to take half and Jordan was about to destroy one but realized something. He remembered the wrench that he bought for Sophia back on Aridia so he thought of something. "Hey Sophia" Jordan said as he saw her walk over to him, "How about you destroy these. you may need some practice you know".

"Ok Jordan" Sophia said as she walked up to a stack of bolt crates, she then brought her hand up and smashed the first crate, causing the whole stack to come crashing down. As Jordan saw this he also saw the bolts fly past Sophia and over to him. Sophia then went over to the fallen pile and started to destroy the rest of the crates, with Jordan giving her a little bit of assistance. Soon enough all of the bolts were cleaned in the room and Jordan looked into his account, only to see he now had 9300 bolts in his account now. Jordan then put Sophia on his back and the duo walked out of the door and onto another bridge, leading to a thin strip of land. just as they were about to walk onto a metal platform, A missile came down and destroyed part of the bridge. Knowing that the gap was easy to jump for Ratchet, he used Clanks helipack to make a long glide over the gap and onto the land. Jordan knew that someone of his form wouldn't make it so he took a few steps back, activated the machetes ability and ran as fast as he could and jumped as far as he could. As soon as he could touch the land, he rammed his machete into the side, and started to slowly climb the rockface. as he nearly reached the top, Ratchet held out his hand and pulled Jordan up. Soon they were on the land and Jordan saw that there was a bridge, but was not connected and way to far to try to jump across. Ratchet noticed at the bottom of the bridge was a bolt crank, and there was a hillside leading down to it. As they started to walk down the hill Jordan thought he saw a bush move and stopped to observe it. Ratchet saw this and looked back at him.

"Uuh Jordan, are you okay" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, I just thought I saw something" Jordan answered back as he caught up with Ratchet and the two slowly started walking down the hill. As they were walking Jordan saw that hovering over the crank were little robots with only one eye, and the lens color was green. Jordan thought that they were probably friendly but didn't want to take any chances. Jordan equipped his blaster and as soon as they were at the bottom, the robots slowly hovered towards them and there eyes turned yellow. They slowly started descending and their eyes turned red and Jordan knew that this would happen. As one got near him, it took its hand and snapped at Jordan, in which he dodged. Knowing that this was their only weapon, Jordan took out his machete and used its ability to destroy them. Seeing this Ratchet took out his wrench and swung with great force at the first one he could reach, Causing it to soar through the air and hit a rock surface causing it to explode. Jordan simply took things more careful and used his machete. Because of the long, slender neck the bots have, Jordan was able to take his machete and cleanly slice the heads off the robots. while Ratchet was busy trying to destroy two of the bots, Jordan noticed that one was approaching behind him. Seeing that Ratchet was busy, Jordan pulled out his blaster and aimed it at the robot. Knowing for the slowness of the shots, he aimed a little in front of the bot and shot. The round hit the bot directly in the center and exploded. Ratchet heard the explosion and quickly looked behind him, only to see metal parts and Jordan who was holding a blaster. Ratchet decided to thank him later though and Ratchet and Jordan approached the crank. Ratchet got ready to turn the crank but Jordan noticed a bush move again. As Ratchet began to turn the crank he saw a Blarg jump from behind the bush, and also saw one more jump from another bush behind him. Suddenly both the Blarg threw one bomb at them and Ratchet and Jordan saw this and quickly jumped out of the way of the explosion. Seeing though that they only had bombs, Jordan decided to take the one behind him and Ratchet take the one in front. Jordan saw the Blarg then toss another bomb and Jordan dodged it. And since Jordan knew they were organic, he didnt bother activating the machetes ability. Without hesitation Jordan threw his machete and it pierced the Blarg straight in the chest and caused it to fall. While Jordan went to retrieve his weapon, Ratchet decided to make use of his Glove of Doom. He dodged another bomb thrown from the Blarg and he threw the small metallic sphere and caused it to release four more of those creatures. The robots rushed over to the Blarg and started attacking it. As Jordan got his machete back what he saw next just made his stomach churn. He could hear the yells coming from the Blarg and he could see the bots slowly eating away at the Blarg, devouring it down to the bone and then finally exploding into tiny metal shards. Jordan understood the type of weaponry that this galaxy possessed and produced, but seeing this just made him think, why would someone invent weaponry like this. _'Oh My God'_ Jordan thought as he saw this gruesome display, but he quickly shook off the thought and went over to Ratchet,who was turning the bolt crank. As he started turning Jordan could see the bridge start to slowly connect and Soon the bridge was connected and ready to be crossed. Ratchet and Jordan started to go up the hillside and onto the bridge, As they made it to the top they saw that a giant, double barreled tank came rolling across the bridge and it shot cannonballs. Ratchet and Jordan quickly took cover behind a rock to avoid the bombardment. Jordan slowly peeked from behind the rock and saw that on top of the tank was some kind of circuit board. Jordan thought this maybe the wiring for the tank and he planned with Ratchet.

"Alright I think I have an idea" Jordan said

"Alright was is it" Ratchet said back

"I think I see some kind of circuit board on the top of the tank, If I can get to the top of it, maybe I can find a way to disable it"

"What do you plan we do then"

"Simple, you distract and while its focused on you, I'll jump on top of it"

"Well, okay" Ratchet thought as Jordan took Sophia off his back and looked at her.

"You stay here, I don't want you getting hurt" Jordan said as Sophia looked at him and hesitated before giving a response

"Okay" Sophia said and Ratchet ran out from behind the rock and used his Taunter to get the tanks attention. The tanks top spun around to the noise and started immediately bombarding Ratchet with cannonballs. With Ratchets swiftness, he was able to dodge the cannon fire with ease. Jordan then ran out from behind the rock and ran up to the tank and jumped on its base. Jordan then quickly climbed to the top and saw the wires. The board consisted of various colored wires and different devices. Jordan thought everything was probably critical to the tanks function and activated his machetes ability and rammed it into the board, cutting all of the wires and devices in the board. Five seconds have now past and nothing happened, Jordan looked over and saw Ratchet lose his footing and trip and fell onto the ground. Jordan saw the tank get closer and put the barrel up to Ratchets face. Ratchet covered his face and when the tank was about to fire, Nothing happened. Jordan saw that the tank was no longer functioning and his hypothesis actually worked. Jordan then climbed down from the tank and offered his hand to Ratchet, which he did and Jordan pulled him up.

"Okay Sophia, you can come out now" Jordan yelled as he saw Sophia peek around the corner and walk over to Jordan, in which Jordan put her on his back again and the Lombax and Human proceeded to walk across the bridge. Once they reached the end of the bridge, they saw that to their left was three large pipes and they were leading down to a pond below them. They both decided to ride down the little waterslide and they soon made it down, where they saw in the distance was another tank, guarding two bolt cranks. As they got out of the pond, Jordan saw another Blarg come out from another bush and the duo moved quickly to avoid any bombs. Jordan thought quickly and took his blaster out, shooting the Blarg in the leg, and then in the chest. They both now started to focus on the tank. Ratchet and Jordan knew what to do and Ratchet quickly ran down to the tank and shot it with a blaster multiple times. The tank noticed Ratchet and started firing bombs at him. While the tank was distracted, Jordan ran down to the tank and jumped on the base, and finally on the top. He did what he did last time and Activated the machetes ability and rammed it into the circuits. Ratchet saw this and started to run away from the tank. As Jordan stood on top and felt the tank slowing down and finally coming to a complete stop. Ratchet returned to Jordan and he immediately walked towards one bolt crank and started turning it, having one part of a bridge come out only half way. Jordan figured that the other bolt crank would connect the other side and he walked over to that crank. Jordan saw this and then saw Sophia approach the crank. She took out her wrench and put the top end of the wrench on the bolt. Sophia then started to try to turn the bolt crank, but she tried pushing as hard as she could and nothing happened. Seeing this, Jordan just sat there and watched, having the feeling to laugh, but he knew he wasnt that rude. "You need help" Jordan asked, only seeing Sophia shake her head in reply. Jordan then saw Ratchet walk over and stand by Jordan as well, but soon moved Sophia out of the way and turn the crank himself. Jordan then saw the bridges other half come across and connect to the adjacent side. Jordan put Sophia on his back and the duo climbed up a hillside and up onto the bridge. As they were crossing, they could see the Commander standing there waiting for them. Once across the bridge they approached the Commander.

"Blasted thing wont budge, I tried everything I know, short of nuclear weaponry" The Commander said as he pointed to a bolt crank a few meters away from them. Jordan also saw the commander think of something but completely threw out the Idea.

"Well, you tried, see ya" Ratchet said as he started to walk away from the Commander but was immediately stopped

"Not so fast soldier, you going into that compound even if I have to throw you". Jordan then heard the Commander think of something, and then saw him point to a strange metal path. "That ventilation shaft leads to the platform" The Commander said as pointed to Ratchet "Soldier, Find a way to use that shaft to get into the compound undetected"

"Hmm" Clank thought

"You've shown bravery by making it this far soldier and for that, I reward you, I intercepted this Infobot that you might find useful, take it, I'm off to find my battalion, good luck" The Commander said as he pulled an infobot from behind him. He then dropped it in front of them and the infobot opened its mouth to reveal the video. The video showed Drek, once again, and it showed him on his ship again, but now there was a strange circular rock formation in the background in it had a yellow glow inside of it.

"Hello once again fellow Blarg I hope this message finds you well, as you may know our home planet is no longer habitable. We've abandoned our factories, our Laboratories, and our happy lives, because of the pollution, leaving much behind", The video then started showing different images and video of the whole planet. Not much was shown but the whole planet was thickened with green pollution. "Fortunately, the nearby planets will supply us with all we need to create our new world, which is nearing completion. Once our scientists locate the ideal orbit, our new planet will be perfect", The video showed the cowardly lieutenant, holding a blaster to a blargian scientists head, who seems to be messing with a galactic map trying to find an ideal orbit. "So reserve your space now, prime locations are filling up fast. Good day" Drek quickly said as the video stopped and the infobot closed its mouth and went into Clanks compartment.

"Now you understand why we must stop him, he wont rest until he has destroyed every planet in the galaxy" Clank said towards Ratchet

"Yeah, well I've got fish to fry" Ratchet said

"Bigger than the galaxy"

"Well different fish anyway, look, didn't that Commando guy say we could get into that compound"

"Yes, by using that ventilation shaft, but we will need something special to walk on that"

Jordan hesitated and then thought of something "Hey, didn't Drek say there factories were abandoned and things were left behind back on their planet"

"Yes" Clank said

"Well I have a suggestion, we'll leave here and head to that Planet, maybe there's something over there that we can use"

"Fine, lets go then, we'll come back later" Ratchet said as they got on a airtaxi and took it back to their ship. The duo now decided to go back to the Gadgetron and fill up on any ammunition and Jordan saw Ratchet get yet another weapon. The weapon he got was a long weapon, and when Jordan asked what it was Ratchet replied by saying it was a PX6 Devastator and it had a homing mechanism on it, making the missiles capable of homing in on targets. As they were about to enter the ship. They saw another metal walkway to the right of the ship and walked down it. They saw at the end of the trail it had an airtaxi and it had unknown coordinates on it. They decided to take it and it lead them to a metal platform and on it was a blue alien with a green military helmet on and he had a blaster, Jordan also saw that he looked young. They got off of the taxi and approached the man.

"Halt, who are you, what are you doing" The man said, obviously looking paranoid. Clank immediately put his hands in the air and started to talk calmly.

"We are on a mission to save the galaxy" Clank said

"Speak for yourself and put your hands down, you look ridiculous" Ratchet said as he turned his back to him.

"Actually I don't care who you are, I gotta get the heck outta here, I joined the army to get some money for college, I didn't think I would end up in a war"

"This is a noble cause sir" Clank said

"Noble my ass, I just wanna get home to my family". They young man pulled an infobot from his backpack and showed it to them "Here, I got this off of a busted robot, give me some bolts for a bus fare and its yours". Jordan decided to pay the guy not because of how much Ratchet spent, but for the young man. Seeing a guy going in a war like this and at such a young age, and wanting to see his family again. It reminded Jordan of him and his situation. Jordan felt bad for the guy and decided to pay the 2000 bolts its cost, now only having 7300 bolts.

"Here you go sir and may I recommend for you to try looking for another career path than this" Jordan said

"Thanks a bunch and don't worry. Good luck saving the galaxy or whatever" The man said as he handed them the infobot and dived into the watery abyss below. The infobot then opened its mouth revealing another video, but it now showed a Blargian scientist standing in front of a ship that was on a rail of some kind.

"Greetings Supreme Executive Chairman Drek, as you can see we about to test our new automatic pilots helmet, this helmet allows us to control our newly designed ships, only with our thoughts. Please enjoy the demonstration". The ship started up but right when it was about to take off, It immediately went backwards and crashed into the wall behind it. "Uhh, we still have a few minor adjustments to make" the scientist said, feeling completely embarrassed by the demonstration. The infobot then closed its mouth and went into Clanks compartment.

"Whoa, if they ever get that to work, I have got to get me one of those" Ratchet said with joy.

"If their working for Drek, they might know where he is" Clank said

"Is that all you can ever think about, Drek this Drek that, I've got my own problems"

"If you cant see the importance of this situation, you do have problems"

"Yeah, well if your so smart, how come you fell for Qwarks stupid trick"

"Please stop fighting" Sophia said over Jordan's back.

"She right, This is so stupid. So we got into one little trap, we still survived didnt we" Jordan sternly said

Ratchet hesitated "Ah forget it, we all need to get to that Planet and that's all that matters" Ratchet said as Clank got back on Ratchets back and the group saw a pad with a white circle on one side of the platform. Jordan thought of something but thought that it was too good to be true so he let Ratchet go first. As Ratchet stepped on the pad, Jordan saw that the circle started to glow brighter and brighter until soon, Ratchet was gone. Jordan didn't know what happened and immediately got on his Ephone to try to communicate with Ratchet.

"Ratchet...Ratchet" Jordan said as he heard nothing but immediately got a response four seconds later.

"Yeah" Ratchet said back and Jordan heard.

"Where did you go"

"Back to the ship". Jordan was completely hesitant on what to say but Ratchet spoke up before he did. "What, you didn't know that was a teleporter" Ratchet said as Jordan was completely baffled on what he just said, Teleportation, Something Jordan thought would take hundreds to maybe thousands of years to invent. But shaking off the thought Jordan got onto the pad and it started to glow.

_'Oh MY GOD I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO USE THESE'_ Jordan thought as the teleporter got brighter and soon Jordan could feel the whole world just start to spin. But as soon as it started, it ended. He could see that they were down that metal walkway that they were on before. But as Jordan took his first step, he started to stumble and soon fall over. Ratchet and Sophia immediately went over to Jordan and helped him.

"Are you okay" Sophia said with concern.

"Yeah, its just..." Jordan could say, only thinking what to say next.

"Yeah I know, I remember when I got a little motion sick when I first use this" Ratchet said as he helped him up. Soon Jordan recovered from his vertigo and the group walked over to the ship and climbed in and got settled. Ratchet entered the coordinates to Planet Gaspar and the group flew off.

* * *

><p><strong>Relations are now starting to sour with the group. Will they hold out and be able to stop Drek. But most importantly, will Jordan live to see his family again. We'll have to find out in chapter 14.<strong>

**Thank you for reading**


End file.
